


Blue Velvet Digest

by SynonymGirl



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dark Solas, Dialogue, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Elven Glory, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Graphic Description, Humor, Male Solo, Massage, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Solas, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy Solas, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynonymGirl/pseuds/SynonymGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of salacious tales featuring: Inquisitor Lavellan and Solas!</p><p>(Each chapter will have a list of their respective tags.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first night together takes an unexpected turn...in a surprising way!
> 
>  _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Tags: (NSFW, Explicit Sexual Content, Porn Without Plot, Porn With Feelings, Anal Fingering (M to F), Anal Play (M to F), Anal Preparation (M to F), Anal Sex (M to F), Breastplay/Nipple Play (M of F's), Come Play (M of F's), Come Tasting (M's own and M of F's), Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus (M to F), Dirty Talk/Dirty Language, Double Penetration (M to F), Ejaculation (M & F), Light dom undertone? (Solas), Vaginal Fingering (M to F), Vaginal Sex, Masturbation (M & F), Missionary Position, Orgasm (M & F), Pillow Talk, Rear-Entry Position, Spoons Position, Some Fluff)

 

* * *

 

Ellana cocked her head to the side then let out a heavy sigh as Solas placed a chain of kisses from her jaw to her neck  
while his hands drew up to the top button of her shirt. She opened her eyes and saw the state he was in; cheeks and ears flushed, lips full and parted, and panting quietly while he undid the buttons one by one. His eyes were heavy-lidded and dark in the fire light, full of lust and want.  
  
  
When the last button came undone, he parted the fabric and pulled the shirt down off of her shoulders then traced his fingertips along the flesh of her arms while removing the sleeves. He drank in the sight of her exposed breasts and she saw him inhale sharply. He looked at her, nose brushing hers, and whispered against her lips, "You are so beautiful."  
  
  
Solas cupped her left breast, tracing a thumb over the nipple while threading his other hand into her hair and kissed her deeply, sweeping his tongue across her own in a languid fashion. He ended it by dragging her bottom lip between his teeth and a soft moan escaped from the both of them.  
He kissed her shoulder all the way down to the breast he held and began sucking on the dark pink bud. She gasped as her hand pressed into the back of his head.  
  
Solas then removed his tunic while Ellana stripped down to her small clothes. She ran her hands gingerly over his bare chest, admiring his supple skin as she did so. She moved in to place feathered kisses along his throat and collarbone while lowering her hands to undo the laces on his breeches. Her hands slid down into the back of them and she massaged his buttocks with a gentle grip. Ellana's touch had sent shivers up Solas' spine and he let out a shaky breath. She pulled the breeches off of his legs, then rose up to graze her lips against his.  
  
  
A dull throb was forming between her thighs and she squeezed them together to try and relieve it. Solas noticed her movements and that the front of her smalls were soaked. He pulled them down slowly, letting the garment drop onto the floor. His cock twitched at the vision of her nakedness and he swallowed hard. He leaned in closer until their bodies were touching, and relished the feeling of the soft flesh of his member pressing against her own. His breath hitched at the sudden contact and his mouth quirked. He ran his hand down over her stomach and below her hips.  
  
  
He then brought his mouth up to her ear while tracing his fingers along her velvet fringes. Solas whispered, "Mmm...you are so wet..." She let out a soft moan at his words. He continued, "I want to taste you."  
  
  
They made their way to the bed and settled down upon the silken linens. Ellana bit her lip in anticipation as Solas positioned his head between her thighs. His eyes locked with hers as he softly brushed his tongue over her sex. She moaned from his tender caress.  
He had almost forgotten what a woman tasted like until now; a little salty with a metallic tinge and the barest hint of sweetness. And he feasted on her essence like an animal driven mad by hunger.  
  
  
He continued to flick his tongue over her swollen pearl as he slowly slid two fingers into her core. Solas rocked them back and forth, massaging her walls. He could smell her natural musk and it drove him on. Her hips started to gyrate from the delicious feeling of his digits, coaxing him to go further in. The movement of his fingers inside of her made an obscene squelching noise. Knowing that he made her become this wet had heightened his arousal.  
  
"MMMMmm ...SooOOlas" she panted.  
  
Solas groaned while sucking on her clit. He could feel drops of precum leaking out of his erection in response.  
Ellana whimpered when he pulled out, but soon after, her eyes widened at what she saw him do. Solas brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked off all of her juices.

"You taste divine, ma vhenan" he spoke with glossy lips and chin. He lowered his head, parted her folds and slipped his tongue into her soaking quim as far as it would go. He gently rolled her clit between his fingers while darting his tongue at a fast pace.  
  
"AAaaah! Mmfh! Fuck!" she yelled.  
  
Solas couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to feel her -- to be inside of her hot slickness.  
He situated himself between her legs and placed his tip just inside of her entrance. His whole body quivered. Then he pressed in until a few inches remained. Solas started at a slow stride but soon quickened his thrusts, paying close attention to Ellana's responses.

He had been waiting for this moment; to touch her, taste her, be one within her. She was everything that he imagined and more.  
Ellana's moans grew louder.  
  
"AAAaaH! MMMM! OOOOOOH SOOoolAAAs! UUnnNH!"  
  
  
"DEEPER!"  
  
Solas pulled her legs up off of the bed and held them by the ankles, pushing himself in to the hilt and continued on.  
  
  
His balls became covered in her wetness, and the feeling of them slapping up against her puckered hole -along with the fullness of his cock- was exquisite. He was hitting every spot deep within, sending jolts of pleasure all throughout her body.  
Ellana started to tighten around him. Solas was nearing his peak as well. He bent down over her chest, licking and sucking on her hardened nipples.  
  
At this point, Ellana was very close to unraveling. She drew one of her hands down over her mound and rubbed at her clit. Within seconds, she came with a loud cry.  
  
Solas moaned from the fluttering sensation surrounding him.  
  
"AAH! Fenedhis! MmmNNgg!" he shouted.  
  
And it didn't take long for him to follow suit. She could feel his cock spasming as warm spurts of his seed poured inside of her while riding out the waves of her orgasm. He slumped, gasping as sweat rolled down his back.  
  
 

* * *

  
   
  
"Turn over, please." he said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You thought we were done?"  
  
He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I will give you hours of pleasure until your legs are too weak to stand. Until you are screaming my name like a chant and your body is thoroughly satisfied."  
  
She hummed, cocked an eyebrow, and got on all fours.  
  
Solas could see his cum leaking out of her. He pressed his mouth to her opening and began lapping at their combined liquids.  
  
"Solas! Mmm..."  
  
He took a finger from each hand and slid them into her quim, moving both of them at alternating paces.  
  
"AAH! FUUuuu...MMMmmm" she cried.  
  
He pulled his fingers apart to open her up and drove his tongue in, rolling it over and over.  
Her core felt like it was on fire and she was beginning to feel another wave building up.  
  
He paused and asked, "Have you ever had a man enter your hind?"  
  
"No. But..." she hesitated "I have...experimented."  
  
Solas smirked, "Oh?"  
  
"Just... a finger or two."  
  
He stopped what he was doing and rubbed one of his fingers over her crimped outlet. She shivered.  
  
"Would you allow me to help you experiment further?" he asked. "I will not pressure you if you do not wish to..."  
  
"Yes. I want to," she breathed.  
  
He was so thrilled that she wanted to explore her body with him and it brought a smile to his face.  
  
He retrieved a bottle of oil from the nightstand and poured it onto his hand and her rear entrance.  
  
"Let me know if this becomes painful for you."  
  
She nodded.  
  
He slowly introduced one finger and let her adjust to the sensation.  
  
"Oooo" she sighed.  
  
After a few minutes , he placed a second in her taut rear. She flinched at first but soon began to unwind.  
  
"Does it hurt?" he asked.  
  
"N-n...aah..no." she said.  
  
He continued rubbing at a leisurely pace, making sure that she was comfortable for the next step.  
  
Solas carefully added another. He stopped when all three were inside.  
  
"Alright?" he asked.  
  
"Mm, yes."  
  
"I will be careful," he said, reassuringly.  
  
Once Ellana had relaxed her muscles, he began to finger her ass.  
  
"Oooo. Ssss. MMMmm. This is....ooh...different!" she whispered.  
  
"Mmm" he growled, peppering her bottom cheeks with licks and kisses.  
  
Solas bit his lower lip while he sat and watched as his digits penetrated her rear. He took note that her entrance was becoming slick with juices. His member turned rock-hard.  
  
Solas got up onto his knees and grabbed his erection with the opposite hand, stroking it in sync with the thrusts of his other.  
  
"Ungggh. Hah! Mmmrrrrph!" he grunted.  
  
He rubbed the head of his prick over her dripping cunt.  
  
"May I?" he questioned.  
  
"MMmm. OH! Y...Yes."  
  
He guided himself in and noticed that she felt snug.  
  
He hissed but tried to gain some composure and asked, "Any pain?"  
  
He thrusted once. Twice. "A little but...Mmm...Ooo...it feels fantastic!"  
  
"Good," he said with a shaky breath.  
  
He began to fuck her slit in a steady rhythm while working his fingers in tandem.  
  
"AAHH! SSOOOLLAAAAS! MMMmm! YEESS!"  
  
Ellana had never felt so full before. It was very satisfying. She wondered if touching her throbbing bulb would send her over the edge, but she refrained from acting. She wanted to drag out this moment for as long as she could.  
  
Solas had felt her sensitive spot becoming engorged within and angled himself downward to stimulate it.  
  
Her hips started to circle and he thrust in deeper.  
  
Ellana's face was buried in the pillow, her wails were hushed.  
  
"MMMnnGGGG. SOOLAS! HAH! UH! UUUUHH! SOLLAAASS! CREATORS!"  
  
Solas reached around and started rubbing her clit. She could feel the pressure rising.  
  
"AH! HAH! OOOOOHH SOLAS! SOOLLAAAASSS! I'M GONNA COME!" she cried.  
  
As he quickly withdrew his cock, a rush of fluid sprang forth from her, soaking the sheets. Ellana's whole body was trembling from the intensity.  
  
"Mmm. Beautiful!" he said in a husky tone.  
  
He tapped her drenched pussy with his prick, painting himself in her liquor.  
  
Solas removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. They both moaned loudly as he began pumping in and out of her ass.  
  
"OOOH! YEAAAH! AAH! SOLAS! SOLAS! MMMPH!"  
  
Her cries of ecstasy drove him to the edge. His sac began to firm up and she clamped down on him like a vise. Solas was seeing stars as his orgasm threatened to unfold.  
  
"AAAH! MMMMNNMM, ELLANA!" he cried.  
  
A jet of hot cum spilled into her, filling her tight hole. He collapsed, exhausted. His breathing was heavy and erratic as he shivered.  
  
 

* * *

  
   
  
He gently pulled away and placed himself behind her as she laid on her side.  
  
Solas captured her breasts with his palms, kneading them while kissing her back and shoulder. He drew circles over their rigid peaks as Ellana ground her backside into his growing erection, still sticky from his release.  
  
He whispered in her ear, "Mm. Your breasts are perfect." She let out a soft whimper.  
  
He rolled her nipples between his fingers while placing gentle kisses along her ear.  
Ellana put her arm around the back of his neck while he slid a hand over her stomach, trailing it all the way down to her hip.  
  
He lifted her leg up and placed it on top of his bent knee, spreading her legs further apart. He reached between her slick thighs and drew small, slow circles over her swollen nub.  
  
"My love, you are like a river to a man who thirsts."  
  
She moaned. Solas drove a finger into her slippery quim and swirled it around her walls.  
The head of his cock was pressing against her rim, begging to regain access. He pushed up and plunged himself in to the base. Ellana let out a ragged groan.  
  
He added two more digits and continued to work her cunt into a soaking frenzy while fucking her ass with his thick shaft.  
  
"MMrrm! You feel so good! AaH!" he sobbed.  
  
Ellana could already feel her body responding to another climax.  
  
"Touch yourself vhenan. Lead us to our end!"  
  
Ellana rubbed furiously at her clit.  
  
Together they let out a blissful cry. The two of them were completely spent, lying still until their bodies wound down.  
  
"That was...Incredible!" said Ellana.  
  
Solas grinned, "I am glad that you enjoyed it."  
  
"Can we do that again sometime?" she asked.  
  
He chuckled, "Of course."  
  
Solas leaned in and kissed her, "Ar lath ma, vhenan"  
  
"Ar lath ma, Solas"  
  
They both smiled and fell asleep in each others arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar lath ma: I love you  
> Vhenan: Heart
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual or imagined persons, living or dead, and actual or imagined events (whether lived, living or created by other persons) is purely coincidental.
> 
> All characters, settings, and contents of the Dragon Age™ universe are property of Bioware® and EA™.  
> I do not claim ownership.


	2. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas' bad timing has some favorable results when he finds out what Ellana does with her spare time.
> 
>  ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Tags: (NSFW, Explicit Sexual Content, Porn Without Plot, Porn With Feelings, Breastplay/Nipple Play (F- self), Ejaculation (M), Masturbation (M & F), Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgasm (M & F), Self-Voyeurism, SexToy, Teasing (sexual touch-self, no abuse), POV Solas, Iron Bull (mentioned), Josephine Montilyet)

 

* * *

 

Ellana went to her room to take a break and read while she waited for the advisors to call for a meeting.

  
She took a quick look in the full length mirror to check her makeup and fix her hair. Josephine had ordered it from a shop in Val Royeaux so that Ellana would make sure to look her best in front of the nobility. Her mind started to drift as she stared at herself in the mirror.

  
She remembered Iron Bull telling her one of his many lurid tales in which he " _h_ _ad sex with a woman who wanted to watch herself getting fucked silly"_. He obliged by ripping a mirror off of the wall and set it next to the bed.

Ellana shook her head at the thought and laughed but then started to wonder what she looks like while having sex. Which, in turn, made her think of what sex with Solas would be like. A heat was pooling into her groin and her clit began to throb as images flashed in her mind. Suddenly, she had an idea. Ellana quickly took the mirror and rolled it to the middle of the room.

  
She threw some pillows down onto the floor and stripped free of all of her clothing before settling on top of them. She ghosted her hands along her ribs, bringing them up and over the fullest part of her breasts. While leaning forward a bit to catch a glimpse of herself, she began to flick at her hard nipples then pinched and rolled them between her slight fingers.

  
Solas noticed that the door to her quarters was left ajar but continued to make his way through and up the stairs. Just as he was about to call her name, his gaze drifted to the left on the midway between the steps. He froze. In between the railing and underneath the couch, he saw her laying naked on the floor and touching her breasts.

  
He ducked his head down and looked away for a few seconds but his curiosity got the better of him. Solas' face and ears turned bright red as a warm flush overcame his body.

He stood still, taking in all of his surroundings.

He could hear the birds singing a lilting song from the garden outside; the wind whistling up against the stained glass doors; the crackle and glow from the fireplace; the way the sunlight casted beams on the floor beside her; the woman and the image; and her soft sighs. It was very surreal.

  
Solas moved for the door and shut it as quickly and as quietly as he possibly could, then made his way back up the stairs. His eyes shifted back and forth from the mirror and then to her. Solas could feel the front of his breeches becoming tighter with each passing moment. He closed his eyes and let out a breath.

  
**_No. This isn't right. It is a violation of her privacy. I should leave._ **

  
But his feet refused to move.

  
Their relationship had only started but two weeks ago, and nothing had happened yet besides a few heated kisses which left the both of them breathless and wanting more.

**_More...more..._ **

  
He opened his eyes.

  
And there she was. Bared before him in all of her glory. She was so beautiful that he couldn't look away.

 

Ellana could see her plush folds reflecting back at her and, so did he. A large clear drop of wetness was leaking out of her entrance and running down over her puckered hole. She licked a finger and used it to tease her tiny pink bulb. She jerked from the sudden contact and gasped, then ran her fingers down over her slit and back up to her nub. Solas could see her watching herself as she began to massage it. His cock twitched and he balled his hands into fists to try and stop himself from moaning.

Ellana repeated the process again and her hips began to rock. Down, up, rub, down, up, rub. She drew circles over both of her nipples with the one hand while slowly stroking her pussy with the other.

Solas lifted the flap of his tunic, tucked it into his belt, and pressed a hand over his abdomen; sliding it down to where his erection strained against the fabric. He clutched it through the cloth and bit back a groan.

Ellana stopped to spread her lips apart and admired the way that her entrance looked. She clenched and un-clenched her muscles there. Solas couldn't believe what he was witnessing! He took note of the deep rosy shade of her cunt that was slick with juices. He licked his lips and tried to imagine what she would taste like on his tongue.

He unlaced his breeches and pulled his cock free. He continued to watch her while leisurely running his palm along the underside of his member. A bead of precum had formed on the tip and he pulled his foreskin back, then spread the moisture all across his length.

Ellana tested her opening with the tip of a finger and watched how her body reacted to being penetrated. Solas' eyes fluttered as he continued his movements.

His whole hand squeezed around his hard shaft and he had to look away for a moment to stop a loud moan from escaping him. He let go only to grab at the base instead and started jerking himself in smooth, languid strokes.

  
She lifted her legs up off of the floor and held them in mid-air, spreading them further apart. Together they watched as she dipped two fingers into her dripping cunt and stretched her opening. She thrusted them at a slow pace going deeper and deeper each time. She worked her quim in a churning motion then started to grind against her palm as her fingers picked up speed. She threw her head back and closed her eyes from the sensation.

"Mmm" she moaned.

Solas could hear a moist sucking noise emanating from her. He licked both of his palms and pumped the shaft of his cock with the one hand while rolling the other around the head.

Ellana stopped what she was doing and made her way to the dresser. Solas lowered his head down below the railing.

**_What is she doing?_ **

When he finally looked back up, he saw that she had some type of short wooden handle that was rounded on each end and polished smooth.

His eyes widened.

**_A 'toy'? She probably got that from Sera, no less. Or, the Iron Bull? Dorian..._ **

Solas decided that whoever the 'culprit' was that gifted her this object didn't matter. It was working in his favor.  
He continued to stroke his stiff member as he looked on.

Ellana took the object and glided it up and over her pussy. She teased the very end of it at her entrance and inserted it halfway.

"Aah!" she cried.

Solas bucked his hips forward, pushing his cock into his grip again and again. He placed one hand up against the stone wall for better leverage to keep up the pace.

They both surveyed the polished wood as it repeatedly withdrew and sunk back into her quim. At one point she pulled it all the way out to observe how her flesh quickly closed back in on itself over the gaping hole that the object had left behind. She turned around then got onto her hands and knees. While looking behind herself at her own reflection, she reached her arm over her backside and plunged the toy into her wet slit. A loud groan escaped her lips.

Solas could see her tits swaying and, how round and pert her ass is as she continued to fuck herself from behind. Her hand was digging into one of the pillows and her hair was hanging in front of her face where thin tendrils clung to her glistening brow.

**_You are such a minx, emma lath!_ **

Ellana pulled out the wooden phallus, placed it underneath her and dropped to her shoulders. She reached a hand down to rub her swollen clit while thrusting the toy into her soaking wet pussy at a quickened pace.

Solas envisioned himself taking Ellana in that position and how his thick cock would fill her up as she screams his name.

**_She would feel so good. So tight and snug around me. So wet, and warm, and soft._ **

He grabbed his sac with the other hand and continued to stroke his cock, matching his speed along with hers. He started to shake and the muscles in his arms were burning from overuse. His climax was about to arrive at any moment.

Ellana clenched her thighs together and for a few seconds he could see her cunt spasming in the mirror.

"MMM SOLAS!" she cried.

He bit down hard on his lower lip to stop himself from shouting.

**_VHENAN!_ **

A silent sob passed his lips as his face contorted into one full of pleasure.

He came as he heard Ellana's voice cry out his name. Thick streams of his hot seed spilled out all over his hand followed by the sour and musky scent of it as it filled the air around him. Solas continued to stroke himself until every last drop of his essence was spent. He leaned forward and pressed his sweaty brow against the cool stone as he tried to steady his breathing.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. It made Solas jump.

**_No. No. No!_ **

He quickly wiped his hands off on the underside of his tunic and tried to make himself presentable in his disheveled state.

Then there was a voice calling through the door. It was Josephine.

"Inquisitor? The meeting in the war room is about to begin."

Ellana yelled from across the room, "All right. I will be down in a few minutes! Thank you Josie!"

Solas began to panic. He could see that Ellana was already standing up and putting her clothes back on. Fortunately she had her back turned towards the stairs. He waited until the footsteps fell silent and the door to the lower floor slammed shut. He carefully opened the door, and in one fluid motion he slipped through, then latched it behind him. Just as he came to the landing at the bottom of the stairs, Ellana opened the door and saw him standing there. He stilled and tried to compose himself as best he could.

"Hello Solas!" said Ellana.

"Ah. I-Inquisitor!" he stuttered, "I came to see you about the report on the Veil measurements. When you have time, I was hoping that we could discuss the details."

She came down to where he stood and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed.

Ellana's skin was glowing and her cheeks were tinted pink from her orgasm.

**_She looks so pretty._ **

"Of course. I'll stop by the rotunda once the meeting in the war room is over," she said.

They made their way down the stairwell, Solas following a step behind.

Ellana asked "So how has your day been? Oh...you look exhausted. I'm guessing not that well?"

"I am a little tired, but it is nothing to concern yourself with. I have been doing a lot of research lately. Such things do require time and, a large amount of focus," he said.

"It must be very draining," she replied.

He chuckled.

**_Oh, vhenan...you have no idea!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma lath: My love  
> Vhenan: Heart
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual or imagined persons, living or dead, and actual or imagined events (whether lived, living or created by other persons) is purely coincidental.
> 
> All characters, settings, and contents of the Dragon Age™ universe are property of Bioware® and EA™.  
> I do not claim ownership.


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana has trouble sleeping. Her curiosity gets the better of her.
> 
>    
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> (NSFW, Explicit Sexual Content, Porn Without Plot, Porn With Some Feelings, Smut, Bathing (M), Ejaculation (M), Light dom undertone? (Lavellan), Masturbation (M & F), Orgasm (M & F), Nipple Play (F-self), Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Lavellan, Teasing (verbal and sexual touch-self, no abuse)

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone turned in for the night except for Solas who decided to take a bath in the river.  
Ellana was laying in her tent mulling over various details of the day and watched him from across the camp while he gathered his things. The both of them had been flirting for a few weeks now and, it appeared that Solas was interested in her.

And she in him.

She couldn't help but to admire the graceful flow of his movements. He was also taller than the average elf, or at least all of the ones that she's seen so far. None of the male's in her clan came close to his height, nor were they as knowledgeable as him. It was a quality that she found attractive besides the fact that he was physically appealing.

She also loved the color of his eyes; a melange ranging from gray to azure and sapphire, their centers flecked with orchid.  
Even though his scalp is devoid of hair, she can tell what color it would be just by looking at his brows. It is a medium shade of auburn that reminds her of autumn leaves and rosewood.

She also admires his angular features and the way that his jawline flows from his ears to his chin.  
And how his high cheekbones shine when he smiles. And, when he is embarrassed, the tips of his ears and cheeks flush with a rosy hue which lends an element of innocence to his appearance. Or, the way his freckles dot his face like a net made of stars.  
And how the tip of his nose bends so seductively towards his luscious and pouty, pink lips.

**_MMmm. He is so handsome!_ **

Solas' attire was simple and shabby but she didn't care. She had a feeling that what lay beneath was something to behold and she was going to find out shortly.

Ellana waited a few minutes after Solas had left camp before she followed him.

  
She was so excited that her stomach began to flutter as she made her way down to the river. The path that she walked led into a large thicket filled with various types of bushes and trees. It was a clear night with a waxing moon and the thick clouds that moved in front of it had casted a blanket of darkness over the whole area. But, there was just enough light for her to see.

Ellana came to within twenty feet from the waters edge when she spotted Solas.

He was beginning to undress.

She stopped dead in her tracks and ducked halfway behind a tree, peering around cautiously.  
He pulled his tunic off and dropped it onto the pile of clothing. She took note of the curve of his clavicle; it reminded her of a bird in flight, the tips of it's wings brushing tenderly against his round shoulders.

Ellana could feel her cheeks getting hot.

Next came his breeches. His nimble fingers tugged at the lacing and he slid them down to reveal that he didn't wear any small clothes. She stifled a gasp.

**_Oh, Creators!_ **

He was fully naked. Her eyes drifted from his smooth chest and lean abs, all the way down to the silhouette of his member. It was large even in its somewhat flaccid state.  
She could feel the heat traveling lower in her body and bit her lip when she felt the first pulse arrive between her thighs. She rubbed at her neck, occasionally playing with the collar of her tunic as she looked on.

As Solas made his way into the water, her eyes followed the line connecting from his shaven head to his neck and back, all the way down to the sleek curve of his buttocks. She imagined how firm his ass would feel in her hands. How she would squeeze and knead those muscles while kissing him, maybe slap them a little as he fucked her or, grabbing his cheeks to push and guide him in deeper. Her fingers began to move lower on her chest at the last thought.

Solas was almost waist-deep in the water now. He cupped his hands to retrieve the liquid and brought it up to his face, rubbing his eyes and neck. As he bent over to splash some water onto his head, Ellana's eyes darted to his scrotum that hung tautly between his legs.  
She stared intently at the tiny beads of water that were dripping off of the delicate skin there. A small gush of wetness began to leak out of her folds.

Solas continued to splash the water all along his body, rubbing his toned arms and, the long lean muscles of his thighs. He rubbed his hands across his chest and down over his stomach. His movements began to slow when they slipped lower towards his groin. He gently lifted his cock and pulled back the skin at the tip. Gathering some water into his hand, he began to clean his length. It seemed like he was paying extra attention to this part of his body, washing it with great care at a lazy pace. At one point he threw his head back slightly and closed his eyes. She could hear a quiet sigh escape his lips.

**_Is he doing what I think he is? Oh...OH!_ **

Ellana moved a little closer to get a better view. She stepped over a big dead tree branch and a few scattered twigs so as not to make any noise. But even though she was being careful in her navigations, a tree began to rustle just a few feet away from where she was. A shadow of a small animal ran down its trunk and fled through the bushes. She looked over to where Solas stood and saw that his gaze was fixed in her direction.

**_Shit!_ **

Ellana ducked down behind a small boulder that was covered in moss and vines. A few large bushes were all that was remaining between her and the edge of the river. She peeked around the rock and was relieved to see that Solas had moved back to the shore.

He was drying off. When he was done, he spread the towel out onto the ground and lowered himself upon it. The moonlight shone down on his porcelain skin, giving him an ethereal glow. His eyes shimmered like black pearls as he leaned back on his elbows and stared up into the night sky.

Ellana's eyes roamed over his body, taking in every detail that was displayed before her.

She took off her shirt and ran her hands over her breasts then teased her nipples through the cloth of her breast band.

Solas lowered himself onto his back and placed a hand behind his head while he rested the other on his abdomen. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift away.

Ellana took off her boots and the rest of her clothes. She decided to throw all caution to the wind and climbed up onto the rock. She licked her fingers and began drawing circles over her nipples as she continued to stare at Solas' beautiful, naked body.

His hand moved up and down his stomach in light caresses. His cock began to rise and twitch from his own touch. Ellana licked her lips as she observed his growing erection.

**_Wow! He is so huge!_ **

She thought about sucking on his dick and it spurred her arousal. She placed her palm over her mound and started to grind herself up against it as she sucked on her fingers.

Solas bent his knees and slid a hand over the inside of each one of his thighs. He ran his fingertips along the silky flesh of his sac, then cupped it ever so slightly before moving his palm up higher to the base of his shaft. He quivered and let out a breathy sigh as his hand clutched lightly around his swollen member for a second before letting go. He continued to tickle and tease the soft skin of his prick with his slender digits.

She watched as Solas brought his other hand to his mouth. He flicked his tongue across his palm and placed it under the head of his shaft.  
While holding his cock with the other hand, he began to glide himself back and forth across his wet palm, creating a delicious friction. His back arched and his hips rocked to the rhythm of his motions.  
He closed his eyes and his dark lashes fluttered like a noble womans evening fan made from raven feathers.

"Mmm. Aah! Ooohh!" he moaned.

**_That is so hot!_ **

Ellana massaged her clit, her cunt becoming a soaking mess in the process. She took her other hand and began to rub at her opening, then wiggled the tip of a finger inside every so often.

Solas switched positions; his one hand cradled his sac while his other was stroking his erection with a firm grip. He alternated between short fast strokes on his throbbing tip and long slow movements at the thick base. He threw his head back as his hips began to buck.

She eyed the girth of his cock and added three fingers to her soaking quim, imagining that it was him who was fucking her. She moved her fingers in deeper and began thrusting at a steady pace. Ellana ground her teeth together to try and stop herself from groaning.

**_He would feel so good. Filling and stretching me until I come, again and again._ **

Solas' cock became so hard that it took on an almost purple hue. He began pumping his shaft at a rapid pace, and his body was writhing from all of the pleasure that filled his senses. His head lolled to the side that was facing towards her and, she could see that his chest and neck were slick with sweat as he bit down on his bottom lip.

**_Mmm. He is so fucking gorgeous!_ **

Suddenly his limbs began to shake and his eyes shot open. He leaned his head forward and looked down at his cock as he jerked himself off.

"Uuuh! AAAAH!" he cried as he came.

A thick jet of cum spilled out of the tip, then landed back down onto his stomach. More followed in spurts as his cock spasmed from the release. The sticky liquid was running down his length like a fountain. He held still while letting the waves of his orgasm wash over him.

Ellana's climax was threatening to arrive in short order as she continued to finger herself at a fast pace. Her pussy began to tighten up and within seconds, her walls fluttered around her fingers.

"OOoh!" she moaned. She slapped a hand over her mouth when she realized what had happened.

**_Oh, shit!_ **

She looked to see if Solas had been alerted to her presence, but he was already back in the water and washing himself off.  
Ellana breathed a sigh of relief. She quietly gathered up her clothes and made her way back to the camp.

When Solas finally arrived, she was dressed and tucked into her bedroll. She could hear his footsteps grind to a halt as a shadow stood in front of her tent. Ellana peeked a glance and noticed that Solas was staring at her. Her face turned red from embarrassment. She then rolled slowly onto her back to meet his gaze.

"Are you having trouble sleeping, lethallan?" he asked.

Ellana sat up and answered "Yes. I...have a lot on my mind."

"Might I suggest taking a bath in the river? Perhaps the cool water will help you to relax," he replied with a grin.

"Hmm. Perhaps it will," she said.

Ellana watched him as she made her way back down the path. She noticed that Solas' grin grew wider as he entered his tent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lethallan: A term that is used for the females (usually) of ones clan or kin. Similar to 'cousin'.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual or imagined persons, living or dead, and actual or imagined events (whether lived, living or created by other persons) is purely coincidental.
> 
> All characters, settings, and contents of the Dragon Age™ universe are property of Bioware® and EA™.  
> I do not claim ownership.


	4. Diverge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana proposes a new technique to Solas.
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Tags: (NSFW, Explicit Sexual Content, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Porn With Feelings, Breasts (F), Breast Fucking (M of F's), Breastplay/Nipple Play (M of F's), Come Play (F of M's), Come Tasting (M of F's, F-self, F of M's), Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk/Dirty Language, Ejaculation (M), Finger Sucking, Light dom undertone? (Both), Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm (M & F), Pillow Talk, Some Fluff, Teasing (verbal and sexual touch, no abuse), Vaginal Fingering (M to F), Leliana)

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ellana stared at the wall trying to process everything that Leliana had just told her.  
She wasn't disgusted. Quite the contrary. She had an imagination, but she had never heard of nor thought about doing something like _that_.

"Inquisitor? Are you alright?" Leliana asked with a giggle.

"Hmm? Yes. I'm just...heh," she cleared her throat and continued, "It is different, to say the least!"

"Oh come now, it is not so out of the ordinary. Many men and women engage in all sorts of activities. It can be quite pleasing for both parties."

"Right. Can you explain it to me again?" asked Ellana, her face mottled with red.

"Of course."

 

* * *

 

"Mmm! Raspberry!" said Ellana.

Solas grinned.

"I believe..." he smacked his lips together, trying to determine the flavor "Ah, yes. You had the orange."

"I like the orange one's" she said, commenting on the frilly cakes that they had for dessert.

"But do you know which flavor I enjoy more?"

Solas looked at her, still grinning.

"Indulge me."

"Yours" she hummed, and kissed him deeply.

Ellana pulled his tunic off and threw it onto the floor next to the books that laid there, abandoned.

Solas crawled behind her and tugged the nightgown off of her shoulders as he planted a trail of kisses along them all the way up to her ear.

He pulled it down the rest of the way where it finally rested on her stomach, then tongued her ear lobe and lightly grazed it between his teeth. His breath was hot and moist which made goosebumps spread across her skin as it pulled at her senses. He traced his hand along her throat while licking and sucking on her neck.

Solas skimmed his hands along the sides of her waist and over her ribs before finally settling them underneath the fullest part of her breasts. He cupped the weight of them in his palms and squeezed the soft flesh, then placed his fingers around her nipples and began pinching them at random intervals. Ellana shuddered from the sensation.

He whispered in her ear, "Do you like it when I tease you this way, emma'asha?"

"Yes. Mmm. Very much," she whimpered.

He chuckled softly.

She could hear him suck his bottom lip in between his teeth and hiss.

Oh, he was so enjoying this!

He watched her face for her reaction as he continued to play with her tits. His cock twitched when she moaned and her mouth parted into an 'O' shape. Ellana brought her hands behind her and rested them on his hips as she ground her backside into his erection.

He dug his teeth into her shoulder as his hips bucked, leaning his weight into her as he did so.

She trailed her fingers to the inside of his thighs and up to where his sac pressed against his leggings. She cupped it and gave him a gentle squeeze, then let go to run her palm along his shaft.

Solas threw his head back and gasped.

She giggled and asked him "Do you like it when I taunt you...like this?" as she grabbed his erection with a firm grip.

"Mrrrm. Always!" he growled. Solas tugged the bottom of the nightgown up to her hip and began to massage her clit. She moaned, then threw her head back into the curve of his throat as her quim started to weep from his ministrations.

Ellana stared up into his eyes and cupped the back of his head as he ran a finger along her wet folds.

"AunNh!" she panted.

Solas traced the edges of her entrance and ended it with a light tap. The sound of her wetness echoed throughout the room.

"It seems that my teasing has had a most desirous effect,"

He said as he slipped a finger into her dripping pussy, briefly relieving the ache inside. She keened and swayed her hips as she pushed her ass back up against his straining cock.

Solas pulled out his finger and brought it up to his mouth. He licked off all of her wetness and ended the motion with a loud pop.

"Mmm. Heaven!" he exclaimed.

Ellana could smell her own scent as he took that same finger and traced it around her lips. Solas' pupils were blown wide as he watched her grab his hand and suck on the digit. His breaths became heavy against her ear and she felt his rapid heartbeat against her back.

"Do you want more?" he asked. The timbre of his voice was low and shaky.

"MMm. Yes!" Ellana mumbled around his finger, and nipped the tip before he drew it away.

He added two fingers inside of her. His hand thumped against her slick folds as his appendages undulated deep within her walls. He curved his palm against her throbbing clit and she jerked from the sudden rush of pleasure.

Ellana's whole body began to writhe in Solas' embrace while he fingered her pussy. The rooted muscles within her cunt turned hot and began to narrow as her climax started to creep through her.  

"Let me hear you sing, vhenan" he whispered while rocking his hand in a churning motion.

Ellana squeezed her thighs together and reeled forward, pulling Solas along with her. She stopped herself from falling with her hands on the pillows, then let out a wail as her orgasm unfolded while clenching around his hand.

 

* * *

 

Solas pulled away slowly and removed his leggings, while Ellana slipped out of her gown and turned over to face him.

He crawled over her body, planting kisses along her legs and stomach.

She motioned up towards her chest, "Come here."

He trailed his tongue up higher to her breasts. She cupped the sides of his face and said with a smile "No. Not that. I mean, _that_ is good but, it's not what I have in mind."

Solas cocked his head with a puzzled look on his face.

She giggled. "Kneel beside me, please. Up here." He did as she asked but still looked confused.

"I want to try something."

"Hmm?"

"I want you to...sit. Here." She ran her fingers along her belly.

Solas' eyebrows shot up when he finally realized what she meant. He straddled her and waited for her next request.

Her face grew hot as she tried to find the words to say.

"I heard about this technique where the woman, or man, pushes the breasts together like this..." she demonstrated.

Solas' eyes widened and his cheeks turned red.

"Oh!"

He chewed on his upper lip as he looked at her.

"Is it too weird for you? I'm sorry. We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No. I do not disapprove of the act. It is just..." he sighed.

"I hope that you do not feel pressured to please me."

"I don't" she replied.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I love you, Solas. And I love everything that we do together. I just...I would like to try new things. Especially with you!"

Solas smiled as he caressed her cheek.

"All right."

Ellana gently wrapped her hand around his swollen member and began to stroke him.

The weight of his sac pressed onto her stomach and she could feel the slight jerking of his hips with each movement of her wrist.

Solas brought her other hand up to his mouth and kissed her palm. She could feel his heavy breath on her skin as he moaned.

A few drops of precum had dripped down onto Ellana's chest, so she swiped her thumb across the liquid then used it to rub the spot underneath the head of his cock. It made Solas quiver, and the sight of him in this state had renewed her arousal. A rush of blood surged through her groin which made her clit and pussy throb with want.

Ellana used her spit to moisten her rigid peaks. She glided the tip of his prick across each one in a fast sweeping motion and the stimulation made the both of them groan.

She let go to caress his thighs and buttocks, then raked her nails lightly over his skin.

He leaned down and crashed his swollen lips against hers. He then drove his tongue deep into her mouth and softly nipped at her bottom lip as he ended the kiss.

Solas looked into her eyes as he lowered himself to rest his cock in the middle of her chest. Ellana pushed her breasts together, enveloping him within.

Solas thrusted slowly. Her soft skin was like fine silk against his shaft and, she felt so good that he had a hard time trying to keep himself steady.

"AAauh!" he moaned.

He massaged her nipples and rolled them in between his fingers as he plunged his stiff cock repeatedly into her luscious cleavage.

Her breasts had always been very sensitive to touch but, she had no idea that this could bring her so close to the edge.

Although, the view of him above her helped considerably!

Her cunt was now leaking down onto the bed and leaving a small puddle on the sheets. Ellana rolled her hips to try and relieve the need between her thighs.

Solas fell forward but caught himself with his hand flat against the bed. He cupped her cheek with the other as his last few thrusts gave way to his orgasm and his warm cum started spilling out onto her chest.

He withdrew and asked, "Are you close?"

She nodded, "Very!"

All it took was a few movements of his fingers inside of her to reach her end.

Ellana dipped her fingers into the cooling puddle along her bust. She then brought them up to her tongue and proceeded to taste his seed.

"Mmm. Yummy!"

Solas grabbed his tunic off of the floor and used it to clean her off.

"Do you like the way I taste, vhenan?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Ellana sat up and cradled his face in her hands.

"You taste of love..."

She kissed his cheek.

"...and joy..."

She kissed the other.

"and of home."

She kissed his lips and leaned back to look at him.

Solas' face took on a more serious expression. It looked as though there were tears forming in his eyes as he stared at her.

He pulled her close and kissed her with such fervor that they both fell back onto the bed.

"Ma sa'lath" he whispered against her lips.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma'asha: My woman  
> Vhenan: Heart  
> Ma sa'lath: My one love
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual or imagined persons, living or dead, and actual or imagined events (whether lived, living or created by other persons) is purely coincidental.
> 
> All characters, settings, and contents of the Dragon Age™ universe are property of Bioware® and EA™.  
> I do not claim ownership.


	5. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas is in pain and Ellana knows just how to relieve it!
> 
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Tags: (NSFW, Explicit Sexual Content, Porn Without Plot, Porn With Feelings, Smut, Blowjob, Breastplay/Nipple Play (M of F's and F of M's), Come Tasting/Swallowing (F of M's), Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk/Dirty Language, Ejaculation (M), Light dom undertone? (Solas), Massage, Multiple POV/POV Solas, Orgasm (M & F), Some Fluff, Teasing (verbal and sexual touch, no abuse), Vaginal Fingering (M to F))

* * *

 

 

It was a little after sunset when they finally came to the old elven ruin.

Solas set down the rest of their equipment, while Ellana laid out their bedding in the middle of the stone structure.

"I hope that they will be safe" she said.

"Have you lost all confidence in both Cassandra's and Blackwall's abilities?" asked Solas.

"No. It's just that I want to make sure our companions don't become a giant bear snack in the middle of the night."

"I took the liberty of placing a few wards around the camp. Should there be a ravenous beast lurking about for a - as you say - 'snack', they will be alerted to the danger."

"How dare you mock me!" Ellana said, feigning anger while clutching her chest.

"I have done no such thi...ermph!" he yelped while grabbing his lower back.

"Are you alright?"

Solas straightened and took in a deep breath through his nostrils.

"I am fine."

"No, you are not. You've been having trouble with your back all day. Come here."

"Vhenan, I am fine. It is nothing to..."

"Come. Here." Ellana cut off his words before he could finish.

She patted the spot in front of her on the bedroll, inviting him to sit.

He paused before lowering himself.

"Take off your shirt, please."

He blushed as he removed his tunic. The cool night air in the Emerald Graves blew across his skin, causing it to prickle slightly. Ellana placed a blanket around him and proceeded to tuck her hands underneath it. She began searching for the knot on his back and, when she finally found it, he winced.

"This may hurt a bit, but you will feel better. I promise."

Solas hissed as she slowly pressed and kneaded the painful spot with her thumbs.

"We probably shouldn't have fought all of those red templars. And three giants. And closed two rifts all in the same day. It has clearly taken it's toll on you!"

Solas grumbled.

"Shh. Just relax." she said in a warm tone.

After a few minutes the small knot had finally begun to yield and the bulk of the pain subsided as well. She worked the surrounding tissue to release the last bit of tension that remained.

Ellana pulled the blanket down from his neck and rubbed the muscles there.

Solas closed his eyes and leaned into her touch as she continued to massage him.

"Ah." he sighed.

His back pushed against her chest, and the rumble of his voice traveled through her body along with it. Ellana smiled and bit her lip as a heat started to pool in her groin.

She shifted the blanket down further off of his shoulders and resumed her work. Her mouth was a few inches away from his ear now and each warm breath that left her lips had made his heart flutter.

Ellana moved closer and nuzzled the tip of her nose against the curve of his neck.

"Better?" she asked.

"Yes." he said in a quiet voice.

She lightly ran the backs of her fingertips along his shoulders, moving them down and over his chest until they finally rested over his heart.

She continued to sweep her nose along his jawline, coaxing him to turn his face towards hers and, when he did, Solas' mouth instantly met her own.

Her kisses were wet and gentle on his supple lips. Solas moaned when he felt a pulse rush through his member as she laved her tongue across his. He reveled in her approach to the task; it was delicate and sweet and so sensuous that, he knew he could easily get lost within her.

Her nose brushed against his while she slid her palms over his nipples, creating rigid peaks in their wake.

"Tell me to stop and, I shall" she whispered. But he didn't answer. He wanted to tell her, no,  _beg_ her not to stop. She was stirring up all of the passion that was within him. It had been a long time since he felt this way and he did not want it to end.

Ellana's hands dove below and over his stomach, causing Solas' breath to catch in his throat. Her fingers paused when they touched the waistband of his breeches and she pulled away to position herself beside him.

He stared intently as she began to unbutton her shirt, revealing the fact that she wore nothing underneath it. When she removed the sleeves, her breasts jiggled a bit and Solas couldn't help but to focus his gaze on the heavy swell of them. His erection grew larger and suddenly the front of his breeches became very uncomfortable.

In this moment, there was a duality fighting within himself; one part wanted to grab and take her right there, while the other yearned to treat her with a wealth of delicacy that she so greatly deserved. In the end he chose neither and instead left it to her to decide in which direction they would go.

Ellana scooted closer to him and allowed her chest to hover a few inches from his face.  
Solas wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to the middle of her cleavage, eventually kissing the soft mounds of flesh on either side. Her nipples began to pucker from a mix of the cool air and the tickling sensation of his mouth. He flicked the tip of his tongue over one of the buds.

"Ooo" she panted.

The sounds that she made gave him such a thrill that he decided to be bold. His hands began to undo her trousers as he sucked on her dark pink nipples.

Ellana took over for him and pulled off her pants, using the ground for traction to get the last bit of the article off of her feet.

Solas grabbed each cheek of her buttocks then moved his fingers down closer to her entrance. He pulled back the skin there to expose her womanhood to the elements. She squeezed her muscles there while trying to keep her balance and it made her pussy throb with want.

It became quite clear that he was deliberately teasing her, and she was thoroughly enjoying every second of it.

He could feel the heat of her core dancing along the tips of his fingers. One of his hands let go and then, she felt a digit tracing the outer edges of her quim.

Solas moaned upon the discovery of her slickness. She was so wet that his finger easily slipped inside. Her pussy began to ache from his measured movements so she tried to gain more friction by grinding herself against his hand. But Solas grabbed her ass harder to hold her in place as he began to finger her with short, fast thrusts. His mouth picked up the pace as well as it licked, and sucked, and nibbled on her sensitive peaks.

"Auunnh! SOLAS!" she moaned.

He responded to her wails by adding another finger into her dripping cunt, his thumb rubbing in time over her clit.

When Ellana neared her climax, she peered down at his gorgeous and pale, freckled face that was pressing against her chest. In that moment, all of the love that she felt for him had taken over her senses, making her head tingle and tears to form in her eyes.

Ellana shouted and threw her arms around him, squeezing him in a tight embrace. A great sense of satisfaction overcame him then when he felt her walls twitch rapidly around his digits.

Her body trembled as he continued to draw out her orgasm.

Solas cupped her cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb.

"You are stunning" he said as he looked deeply into her eyes.

He kissed her tenderly, then withdrew his fingers.

 

* * *

 

 

Ellana lowered herself and placed her hand on the top of Solas' thigh. Her nipples brushed against his smooth chest as she leaned in closer.

His chest began to heave little by little when he felt her palm moving slowly up towards his crotch. He let out a groan as she groped his swollen manhood through the cloth, her fingers tracing the outline of it.

"Hmm. It seems that I've missed a spot," she said.

He became so aroused from her light caresses that a gap had formed between the top of his breeches and his stomach. She took advantage of the situation by slipping her fingers into the opening to remove the garment.

Ellana sat beside him for a moment and gazed upon his nakedness. Her eyes surveyed every curve of his body.

"You are beautiful, Solas" she breathed.

_**And you are perfect, my love.** _

She kissed his throat, chest, and nipples before trailing her mouth lower towards his navel.

Solas knew exactly what she was going to do next. He was both nervous and excited.

_**It has been far, far too long...** _

He became breathless with anticipation as her mouth hovered dangerously close to his erection. Ellana's eyes fixed on his and suddenly he felt like a man that was standing on a precipice.

In an instant, her mouth was pressed against the head of his cock.

Solas shuddered from the touch of her lips. They were so soft and dewy on his skin like sun-kissed rose petals after a summer rain. She lapped at the precum that had escaped from the tip, savoring the salty taste.

"Mmm," Ellana hummed.

She cupped the silky flesh of his sac, massaging it as her tongue began to trace and roll along the length of his shaft.

"Oooh! MMMMmm!" Solas moaned.

He held her hair to the side to gain a better view of her beautiful face as every inch of his thick cock sunk deep within her mouth. When her lips had finally touched the base of him, she wiggled her head to stimulate the tip with the back of her throat.

Solas whimpered loudly.

She pulled back slowly to allow his whole length to withdraw, being careful not to drag her teeth across his delicate flesh. His hips jerked when she ended the motion with a loud pop.

Ellana wrapped her hand around the base of his member with a firm grip, then began stroking him in sync with the movements of her lips.

The stimulation was almost too much for him to bear. Her mouth felt so good that his hips pulled away involuntarily from the overwhelming sensations.

But she chased him, flicking her tongue on the tip as she continued to pump and suck his cock. Ellana began to hum her pleasure as she picked up the pace. The sounds that she made had caused a deep vibration to spread along his shaft, pushing him to the edge of his release.

She looked up at Solas to see that his eyes were closed, his brow half-knitted and, his teeth were barely biting his bottom lip. His hands were also clutching at the bedroll as his hips bucked. Tiny beads of sweat had formed on his forehead as well as his neck and stomach. Furthermore, his cheeks and ears were flushed red.

And the sounds that he made were just... heavenly!

He was in the throes of ecstasy. And he was magnificent!

His legs started to shake and she could feel his cock twitch against her lips. Solas leaned forward and cried out her name as he came.

Ellana slowed her movements when she felt his warm seed spilling into her mouth. She swallowed and continued to stroke him gently until he released every last drop.

She gently withdrew and laid herself down next to him, then pulled the blanket over them both and wrapped her arms lovingly around his trembling body.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked, smiling.

Solas chuckled.

"If this is the cure to all of my ailments, then perhaps I should injure myself more often."

Ellana giggled and made to poke his arm but Solas quickly grabbed her hand and placed it over his heart. He stroked her cheek, then kissed her gently on her swollen lips.

"Ar lath ma, vhenan"

"And I love you, Solas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ar lath ma - I love you  
> Vhenan - Heart
> 
> I had trouble writing this chapter. Who knew that writing smut was hard? x.x lol
> 
>  Thank you for reading and for the kudos! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual or imagined persons, living or dead, and actual or imagined events (whether lived, living or created by other persons) is purely coincidental.
> 
> All characters, settings, and contents of the Dragon Age™ universe are property of Bioware® and EA™.  
> I do not claim ownership.


	6. Affectation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellana likes to tell stories. Solas comes up with his own while he is alone... 
> 
>    
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Tags: (NSFW, Explicit Sexual Content, Porn Without Plot, Porn With Some Feelings, Smut, Anal Sex (M to F), Breast Fucking (M to F), Breastplay/Nipple Play (M of F's), Comeplay (F of M's), Come Tasting/Swallowing (F of M's), Dark Solas?, Dirty Talk/Dirty Language, Dom Solas undertone?, Dubious Consent, Ejaculation (M), Male Solo, Masturbation (M & F), Missionary Position, Multiple POV Solas, Orgasm (M & F), Reverse Cowgirl/Lap Dance Position, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering (F, self), Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism)

* * *

 

Solas sat up against a tree on the outer edges of the camp reading a book, while Ellana was telling their companions about the time that an argument broke out between several members of her clan and two traveling merchants.

"The one merchant...what was his name? Oh! Herbert. He was huge. And when I say huge, I mean enormous! His gut stuck out so much that the seams on his breeches were struggling to hold on!"  

She held out her arms in front of her and demonstrated just how large the man was.

When Ellana speaks, she uses body language and mimicry. Even going so far as to simulate a persons speech pattern along with their accent. She makes her stories come alive and always has a captive audience. Solas admires this aspect of her's and thinks that - if this was ancient Arlathan - she would have been a famous actress in the theater.

He also admires her... _other_ qualities as well.

For you see, Ellana is a _very_   well-endowed woman. So much so that her mood improves tremendously at the end of the day when she removes her breast band along with her armor. And when she tells stories around the fire, well, it is truly quite a sight!

Solas remembers one night in particular:

He was in his tent while the rest of his comrades were all playing cards before going to bed. And Sera thought that it would be funny to play a prank on Blackwall, so she faked having to relieve herself and instead had dumped the horses water bucket over his head. Varric and Ellana also got drenched in the process and pretty soon everyone was chasing Sera around the camp. When Solas got up to see what the commotion was about, he saw that Ellana was soaked. And when he approached her to find out what had happened, he noticed that some of her hair was stuck to her face and her chest was slick with water. But when his gaze drifted lower, he took note that the wet fabric of her shirt was clinging to her ample breasts. Her nipples were large and erect, and the dark pink color of them was peeking through the cloth to the point where he could see the ridges on her skin. She was standing so close to him that he could have easily bent down and popped one of the buds into his mouth.

But he was a gentleman. And she deserved better. He had to tear his eyes away.

_Mmm..._

Just the thought of that night sent a jolt through his cock and he bit his lower lip.

"Haha so he leans in like this, with his hands on his fat belly and says to Deshanna 'No deal, _knife-ear_!' And the Keeper looked to one of the hunter's, nodded her head and they started to tie him up!"

Solas couldn't help but to stare at her cleavage as she leaned forward. For a second, he pictures his thick cock sliding repeatedly between her tits as she makes pretty sounds.

His erection had made itself known then when it pressed up against the hard cover of the book in his lap. It seems that he was in a bit of a predicament and needed to take care of it with haste. As luck would have it, he was still wearing his long vest which would provide just enough coverage to hide his embarrassment. He bade everyone goodnight, then made his way into the tent.

After he settled upon his cot, he made short work of the lacing on his breeches and pulled them down past his hips. His cock immediately sprang free and he placed his hand around the base of it. He started pumping his shaft with a closed fist, and his hips bucked up to meet his movements.

He could almost feel her hard nipples in between his teeth as he thinks about sucking on them.

_Oh, how he would love to flick his tongue across her stiff peaks!_

He tugs his erection with a crushing grip and quickens the pace.

_If only she knew the dirty thoughts that go on inside his head..._

He would tease her and play with her tits until her cunt was a quivering, sopping mess. He would do it until she begged him to fuck her. But he would not. No, he would bring her to orgasm with only his hands and mouth on her breasts.

And when she comes, he would slip his cock between her slick folds and bury himself to the hilt. He would fuck her so hard that her tits would bounce wildly all over the place. And he would pinch her deep red nipples between his calloused fingers and revel in the squeals that pass over her lips.  And just as he is on the verge of cumming, he would pull out and release his seed upon those two succulent teats of hers. He would watch as his semen drips down over her heavy mounds and pools into the valley that lays between. And she would spread his cum all over her nipples while she plays with them.

Then, she would lick her fingers clean and sink them deep into her pussy. She would be so loose because of him that she will need four fingers to get the job done. And she would make herself wet all over again as she scissors and pounds at her aching snatch. But still, it would not be enough to sate her appetite.

While he is thinking of this, the last few strokes give way to his orgasm. He looks down at both his hand and his stomach which are now sticky with the milky fluid and feels a sense of shame.

Solas chides himself and kicks one of his heel's into the cot.

_Fool! How dare you even think of her in this manner! You can't have her!  
_

He wipes the sweat away from his brow and sits up to retrieve a rag and cleans himself off. Suddenly he hears her voice from outside, and all at once his train of thought comes rushing back to torture him again.  
Another pulse travels through his manhood. He hesitated but for a moment and then, his fingers wrapped firmly around his cock.

_He would need to fill her up._

_Make her complete._

_Ruin her for any other man but himself._

He would have her sit on his lap with her back flush against his chest as he slowly slides the massive girth of his cock into her ass. And she would scream his name as he stretches and fills her to the limit. He would order her to finger herself as he bounces her up and down on his throbbing shaft.

_That's it. Good. Make yourself come._

_Tell me how good it feels. Tell me. Mmm._

_Come for me, Ellana. Come for me. Yes. Come for me, my heart._

And when she climaxes, both her tight hole and cunt will ripple with pleasure. Only then will he shoot his load deep inside of her.

And still, he would not be finished with her.

He would praise her. Flatter her. Worship her. 

_Don't hold back._

_I want to hear you._

_You sound so beautiful._

_Oh, Ellana! My heart. My love. My world._

He would take her swollen breasts, one in each hand, and massage them with expert care. And he would knead them as if he were milking her. He would twirl his fingertips around her engorged nipples and feel the effect that it has on her puckered hole as it clenches tightly around his cock. He would have her moaning so loud that the whole of Skyhold can hear her. And when she is shaking, and can barely keep herself up-right, he would draw yet another orgasm from her. Her juices would be dripping down his thighs and over his balls, mingling with his cum that is still leaking out of her ass.

_And it would be glorious!_

Solas comes harder this time. With every rhythmic spasm of his cock, there is a stream of warm cum that follows. Then another. And another. And another. He bites into the flesh of his forearm to muffle the lewd noises that he is making. The release is so delicious and so painfully good that it feels like there are tiny, electrical currents dancing on the tip of his cock. He quickly pulls his hand away and continues to hump the cool night air. The cot creaks and bows with the thrusts of his hips. And in the very last moment of his orgasm, he slams his ass back down onto the canvas.

But he doesn't bother to clean himself up.

He is too spent and too determined to wallow in his own guilt. So he pulls up his breeches and lays there, waiting for the Fade to pull him into dreaming.

_You are such a fool!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual or imagined persons, living or dead, and actual or imagined events (whether lived, living or created by other persons) is purely coincidental.
> 
> All characters, settings, and contents of the Dragon Age™ universe are property of Bioware® and EA™.  
> I do not claim ownership.


	7. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas questions Ellana about her recent misbehavior while using some unconventional methods.
> 
>    
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Tags: (NSFW, Explicit Sexual Content, Porn With Plot, Porn With Feelings, Analingus (M to F), Anal Fingering (F-self, mentioned), Anal Play/Teasing (M to F), Anal Sex (mentioned), BDSM?, Blow Jobs (mentioned), Dark Solas, POV (Lavellan, Multiple), Dirty Talk/Dirty Language, Dom/Sub Undertone?, Dubious Consent, Come Play? (M of F's, F-self), Consent, Cunnilingus (M to F), Ejaculation (M & F), Graphic Description, Lot's of Dialogue, Masturbation (mentioned), Nipple Play (M of F's), Non-Consensual Voyeurism (mentioned), Orgasm (M & F), Rear-Entry Position, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Teasing (verbal, sexual touch), Vaginal Fingering (M to F and F self), Vaginal Sex, Woman On Top Position)

* * *

 

 

Of all the locations that Solas could have picked to have a private conversation in, it just had to be the third floor of the Herald's Rest.

It is certainly not one of Ellana's favorite places in Skyhold. It smells weird, it's cold and gloomy, and although she thinks of Cole like a son, he creeps her out just a tiny bit when he is sitting up here alone. But he is not here right now and the room is a little less dreary being that the time of day is noon. And she supposes that it is preferable to the dank cellar where the wine is kept, as well as the numerous spiders who have set up residence there.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ellana asked.

Solas grabbed her swiftly from behind then pulled her into one of the shadowed corners of the room, away from prying eyes.

He tightened his grasp around her waist and whispered in a dark tone,

"It has come to my attention that a certain Inquisitor has been spying on me."

She felt panic rise up in her chest. _He knows._

"I... where did you hear this?"

Solas chuckled.

"Nowhere. I have seen it with my own eyes."

He slowly moved a hand over her stomach and up to the spot underneath her breast.

"Tell me," he said, tracing a thumb around the edges of her areola "does it amuse you to watch me as I pleasure myself?"

"I-"

Ellana whimpered.

"Tell me," he commanded.

"Yes."

Solas leaned in closer to her ear, "You are playing a dangerous game, vhenan."

At that, he placed her arms behind her back and pinned them in between their bodies. His hand then moved to the top buttons of her shirt and began to undo them with haste.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You will soon find out." He removed her breasts from the confines of her shirt, freeing them to the cool mountain air.

"I will ask you some questions and you will answer me truthfully. If you do not, then I will be forced to leave you in whatever state you are in. Understood?"

Ellana nodded her head.

"Good."

Solas brought his fingers up to her mouth, "Lick."

She hesitated for a second, then touched his skin with the tip of her tongue.

He took those same fingers and drew slow circles around her left nipple. Ellana could hear a wet sticky sound as he slathered her saliva across the stiffened peak. She moaned loudly from the sensation.

"Hush, my heart, lest everyone will hear you" he scolded, and pinched her nipple.

She choked on a gasp.

Solas brought his fingers back up to her mouth and directed her, "Again."

This time she gave his digits a thorough lick. He then proceeded to give her other nipple the same treatment.

"I can already smell your arousal." He breathed in through his nostrils and sighed. "Just as I could smell it from across the room last night while you were peeking through my door," he said while tweaking her right nipple.

She stifled a yelp.

"I wonder, what was it that you were doing while watching me in the privacy of my own quarters?"

"I was touching myself down there."

"Ah."

He ceased playing with her tits and instead his hand moved lower to unbuckle her belt.

"And where is 'there', exactly?" asked Solas.

His hand slid down into the front of her smalls and stopped just above her clitoris. He could feel the humidity rising up from between her legs and bit his lip. One of his fingers tapped lightly onto her skin there and it made Ellana wriggle. But Solas applied more pressure on his hands to hold her in place.

"My... pussy."

"Be more specific."

"I-I was fingering my pussy."

Solas moved his hand lower and groaned when he found that the size of her clit was rather large. He let two of his fingers glide down on each side of it, then back up. He repeated the motion as if he were jerking her off.

Ellana could feel the creamy liquid beginning to gather between her folds. Her knees started to buckle from the intense heat that was building within her walls as he stroked her.

"What did you enjoy most about what you had seen, hmm?"

Solas dipped two fingers inside of her moist cunt to collect some of her juices, then massaged them onto both of her nipples.

"Oh, _fuck!_ " she hissed "Y-you were, _mmm_ , biting your lip and ah-- rubbing your, _Ooh_ ,"

"Don't be shy, my love. Say it."

"Your cock," she answered in a breathy tone.

Solas walked them closer to one of the crates. He then removed the belt from her trousers and placed it into her hands.

"Take this."

"What am I suppose to do with it?" she questioned.

"You may use it to bite down upon if you feel that you cannot contain yourself."

_What does he plan on doing that he thinks that I will need it?_

"All right," said Ellana.

"Now, remove your trousers and place your right knee up onto the crate," he ordered.

She did as she was told.

Solas took a moment to marvel at the sight of Ellana's beautiful cunt that was before him. Her entrance was a glistening shade of crimson and it pulsed to the same rhythm of her heartbeat. And her folds were long and pink with a tint of umber around the edges. He stared intently as a tiny rivulet dripped out of her and slowly made it's way down to the tip of her swollen clit. He positioned his finger below it to catch the drop of liquid, then placed it onto his tongue. Solas closed his eyes and moaned as he savored the taste of her essence, then immediately set to his task.

First, he used a thumb to carefully pull back the skin at her entrance to create a bit of tension. Then, he inserted two fingers palm-side up into her quim, and twisted his wrist at a half-turn before drawing them back. Solas worked her pussy at a languid pace which brought both whimpers and moans from Ellana's lips.

And she couldn't believe how incredibly wet she had become as Solas' fingers twirled and rolled inside of her with ease. She figured that she had to be leaking down onto the floorboards by now.

With every turn of his wrist, there was a loud squelching noise that followed. It was a wet and sloppy sound that reminded her of batter being mixed in a bowl. Except in this case it was her hot and slippery cunt. Noone has ever done anything like this to her before. Ever. Not even to herself. She wouldn't be capable of pulling it off even if she tried. And she starts to consider what else there is in the way of sex that she has yet to experience.

She also wonders if anyone down below can hear them and if someone will try to come up there to investigate the noise. In fact, the odds of someone walking up those stairs to find the Herald and her Fade expert screwing each other are pretty high right now. Perhaps that is the very reason why Solas had chosen this spot? Because he thought that the chance of being caught in such an embarrassing position would force her to divulge all information?

_The sneaky bastard knows exactly what he is doing!_

But then her focus returns, and she doesn't care if they do get caught because what Solas is doing to her right now feels so fucking good!

Ellana rolls her hips to try and sync up with his movements but fails when Solas picks up the pace. She lifts her ass up higher and hopes that he will take that as a hint to go deeper. Which he does. And it is driving her crazy!

She bites down harder on the belt until her jaw hurts.

She can feel it coming. Her sweet release.

_Almost there..._

And that is the precise moment when Solas decides to stop.

_What the fuck? No!_

He pulled his hand out and took a few steps back.

"Solas?" she whined. But he didn't answer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A faint jingling of metal could be heard from behind her. And when she turned her head to look, Ellana saw that Solas was taking off his belt and unlacing his breeches with a big grin on his face.

_Smug asshole._

"Steady yourself, vhenan," he warned.

And so she braced her hands along the sides of the crate, waiting for whatever was coming next.

The floor made an odd creaking sound as he moved closer to her bent form. Suddenly, she felt Solas' hands slide up the length of her thick thighs and over the swell of her ass. His hands are warm, but also firm as he rubs and squeezes her cheeks.

"I have another question, if you would indulge me."

"All right."

He took a finger and used it to gently tease her throbbing clit. And when Ellana whimpered, he gave her ass cheek a light smack. She flinched, then let out a soft giggle.

"How many times have you observed me?" he asked.

"Several."

He then tapped her other cheek. And not just once, but twice! It didn't hurt but it did startle her nonetheless.

"Hey!"

"Quiet, vhenan," he chided and placed his hands on the crate.

"Have you peeped in on me before I had admitted my feelings to you?"

"Yes."

Solas leaned forward and planted his face in front of her pussy.

"When?"

Ellana felt his hot breath blow across her skin as he asked her the question. And she bit her lip in anticipation before answering him.

"The first time happened while you were bathing in the creek near the camp at Dennet's farm. I came up on you by accident. I was going to leave but, seeing you like that... well, I just couldn't help myself. I needed to take care of things right then and there because the very sight of you had made me a bit feverish."

Solas stuck out his tongue and flicked the tip across her entrance. Her hips jerked in response.

"A-another time had taken place while you were in your tent. I guess you thought that everyone was asleep, but I wasn't. I was awake and thinking about how earlier that day you were bending over while picking elfroot and I couldn't help but to stare at your bottom. Then you walked over to me and suggested that we make some potions and- I don't know. The way the sunlight hit your face when you smiled, you looked so handsome. So later that night I heard you in your tent. I could see what you were doing and I decided to join in, so to speak."

He flicked his tongue against her clit. It sent a shiver up Ellana's spine and she whimpered.

"The third time occurred while you were in the rotunda. It was about two o'clock in the morning and I wanted to grab a book from the library. And while I was up there, I noticed that all of the sconces were put out except for the candle on your desk. And I could see you laying on the chaise lounge in the dim light with your clothes off. I remember you were panting and your legs were shaking. You turned your head to the side and arched your back then grabbed onto the cushion as you stroked yourself. And I heard you moan but it was so faint, like a whisper. And I..."

"Go on."

"No it's silly," said Ellana.

Solas' voice softened. "Please, I want to hear it."

"It was the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. Like watching one of those grand plays that I always hear about, only better. And I thought about running down there and having my way with you. But I didn't. I didn't want to ruin a perfect moment. So I sat down on the floor and touched myself as I watched you."

Ellana felt his hands wrap around her thighs as his lips pressed against her sex. He slipped his tongue inside of her a few times, then licked a trail all the way from her clit up to her asshole. She bit her lip to suppress her moans.

"And last night," he said, flicking his tongue one last time.

" _Mmm_. Yes. Last night," she cooed.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ellana questioned.

"Possibly. But I wish to hear it from you."

She sighed, "I did it because I've always found you incredibly attractive, Solas. And also because I like the way that your voice sounds during those times. Not to mention the fact that we haven't engaged in any private activities unless you count cuddling as sex. So I've been having some pent-up frustrations and I need to relieve myself of them from time to time. And _apparently_ you do as well. And I wanted to respect you by allowing you to decide when we should enter into that part of our relationship."

"Point taken. Although, that still does not excuse your behavior. You have violated my privacy," he said while softly biting her inner thigh.

"Ir abelas, vhenan. It won't happen again."

"I am glad to hear it."

Solas parted her folds with his fingers and asked, "Have you spied upon anyone else besides me?"

"Only once."

"When?"

"About twelve years ago when I attended Arlathvhen. I was about sixteen then and stumbling around half-drunk on mulberry wine as I tried to find my bedroll. I must have wandered off too far because I came across a couple who were having sex under a tree."

"Tell me what happened."

"I watched them," she admitted.

"Oh?"

"I was curious! I only had sex two times at that point so when I saw them, I hid behind a bush and watched."

"What did you see?"

"Do I really have to tell you?"

Solas placed his hands back onto her buttocks.

"Yes. Do I need to remind you of what I said earlier?"

Ellana clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Um... at first the man was licking the woman's pussy. Then he was kneeling up at her head and he was fingering her while she was sucking on his cock. But it also looked like he was fucking her mouth at the same time? I thought it was kind of funny because his balls were smacking up against her chin. I never quite understood how she managed to take all of him in, but she did it. It was unbelievable! And after that, she got on all four's and he fucked her. She came, but he didn't. Then he pulled out and stuck his dick in her ass. He was practically trying to stuff his cock in there. I assumed that it was because it's tighter than a vagina. I had heard about anal sex but I always thought that it was unclean. That is, until I saw that they were clearly enjoying themselves. So I figured that it can't be all that bad. And I thought about touching myself but I didn't want to get caught. I left before they were finished."

Ellana could feel his fingers moving closer to her puckered hole.

"And then?" he asked.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I am. Is it wrong for me to want to hear my heart speak about her experiences? To know what pleases her?"

"I suppose not."

"Then by all means, please continue."

"I still couldn't find my bedroll for some reason or another, and I was very aroused by what I had just seen so I grabbed a blanket that I found on the ground and went behind an aravel. I was still thinking about how that man was fucking her ass so I stuck a finger inside my own."

"And how did it feel?" asked Solas.

"Well, I forgot to use some form of lubrication. So... not that good."

"Hmm. What did you do then?"

"I frigged myself and then fell asleep."

"Details, vhenan."

"Fine!" she huffed.

"When I drink, I have a tendency to gush all over. I don't know why. Maybe it's because of the effect that the alcohol has on my body? My aunt told me that it's normal, but I don't do it every time. Anyway, I diddled myself and then I squirted all over the blanket and my pants. But I was still worked up from watching that couple, and still curious about anal sex. And I was really wet from cumming so I spread it all over a finger and put it in my ass. That time it was easier and it felt better. Then I thought about fucking my pussy at the same time because having a finger in my ass was not enough to get me off. So I fingered both. I came really hard that time and squirted a lot. And when I looked down at the soaking wet blanket, I realized that it was someone's wedding gift because of the design that was sewn onto it. So I threw it into the bushes and ran until I finally found my bedroll. Then I fell asleep."

Solas chuckled, "And did anybody find said blanket?"

"Heh, I don't know."

"Well," he said while running his fingertips over her entrance, "that is quite a _fascinating_ story."

" _Mmm_. I'm glad that you enjoyed it," she whispered.

Solas swirled a wet finger around her crimped outlet.

"My heart?" he asked in a husky tone.

"Hm?"

Solas gently rubbed the head of his cock against her clit.

_Oh,my!_

"Would you mind if I..." he let his words trail off as he slid his length over her entrance.

"Not at all."

Ellana could feel Solas' tip starting to enter her. She balled her hand into a fist and bit down on the meaty flesh as his girth slowly parted her walls. She also heard his breath catch in his throat and felt his hands shaking as they settled on her bottom cheeks. He kept pushing until the whole of him was fully seated inside of her. It had been quite some time since either one of them had a lover, so they took a moment to revel in the feeling of their joining.

He drew himself back then gradually thrusted forward. It became easier with time as she adjusted to the size of him. And if she thought that his fingers had felt good, right now it is his cock which feels even better. Solas is huge and, he is perfect! He is filling and stretching her in all of the right places. And he knows just how to use it.

Ellana desperately tries to contain herself. She really does not want anyone to come up there and ruin this for them.

But there are so many noises happening all at once while he is fucking her that they're bound to tip somebody off sooner or later.

There is the sticky smack of flesh meeting flesh as his hips snap against her wet thighs; A low sort of whooshing sound as his balls slap against her clit; A faint whack as he lightly taps her ass cheeks; The heavy breathing and grunts; And, a muffled clank as the crate moves with every thrust.

Ellana hopes that whatever is in there will not be broken by the time they are done. But knowing her luck, it probably will be.

"Oi! Is anybody up there?" Sera yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

They both froze at the same time.

_Noooo! Please don't come up. Please don't come up. Please._

"That you makin' all that noise, Creepy?"

Silence.

Solas quietly placed a hand over Ellana's mouth and wiggled his hips a little. He is hitting that one perfect spot deep inside of her cunt and it almost makes her scream.

_Oh, fuck! Solas, you are such an arse!_

She bit down on his hand as punishment and Solas repaid her in kind by rubbing her clit.

_Bastard!_

"Huh. _Right._ Probably just some stupid mice prancin' about. Or rats. _Eew_!" Sera muttered.

Solas and Ellana waited until she was gone before the both of them could breathe a sigh of relief.

"Are you out of your mind? We almost got caught!" she whispered loudly.

"If you are that worried, then perhaps we should continue this at another time," he said as he started to pull out.

"Don't. I'm fine. Keep going."

"Ma nuvenin. But I think that it might be better if we do this on the floor instead."

Solas led her deeper into the corner then layed down.

"Oh. You want me to..."

"Is that a problem?"

"No. Just making sure."

She lowered herself into a squating position, and leaned back onto her hands. Solas grabbed his cock and rubbed the bulbous head over her clit.

"Ready?"

" _Ooo_ , mhm," she panted.

Solas held himself as Ellana slowly sunk down onto his thick cock. He watched as every inch of him had disappeared inside of her pussy. And when she pulled back up, she left behind a trail of juices all along his length.

Ellana looked into his eyes and moaned, "Oh, Solas! You feel so amazing! _Mmm_."

Then she hissed as she lowered herself again onto his stiff member.

"I don't think I will be able to last that long," she said as she quickened her pace.

"Neither will I."

He rolled his thumb across her clit as she reamed herself with his cock again and again.

"Solas, I-I'm going to come!"

Ellana covered a hand over her mouth as a rush of hot fluid squirted out of her and landed onto Solas' stomach. Some of the liquid had pooled inside of his belly button while the rest began to trickle down between his legs and onto the floor.

He was surprised at how strongly her walls gripped him as her orgasm rippled through her body. Ellana shuddered one last time, then shifted onto her hands and knees, and continued to ride him.

"You're so good, emma lath. _So good_ ," he sobbed as he kissed her.

Solas wrapped his arms tightly around her and, as he came, he bit into the cloth on her shoulder and cried out. She felt his cock twitch, and a warm sensation as his seed flooded the depths of her core.

They laid there on the floor in a sweaty, tangled mess as they tried to catch their breath.

"Oh, and one last question," said Solas.

"Yes?"

"Will you continue to engage in such activities by yourself?"

"Will you?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"If you will allow me to frequently visit your quarters."

"Absolutely! I mean, yes. I will allow it."

He chuckled,"Good, then it is settled," and kissed her lip's.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma vhenan - My heart 
> 
> Ma nuvenin - As you wish
> 
> Emma lath - My love
> 
> Ir abelas - I'm sorry
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual or imagined persons, living or dead, and actual or imagined events (whether lived, living or created by other persons) is purely coincidental.
> 
> All characters, settings, and contents of the Dragon Age™ universe are property of Bioware® and EA™.  
> I do not claim ownership.


	8. Disclosure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas makes a hasty decision to visit Ellana in the middle of the night.
> 
> All Solas POV.
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Tags: (NSFW, Explicit Sexual Content, Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn With Feelings, Consent, Dialogue, Dirty Talk/Dirty Language, Ejaculation (M), Fluff, Masturbation (M, mentioned), Nipple Play (M of F's), Orgasm (M & F), Pillow Talk, Rear-Entry Position, Semi-Graphic Description, Solas POV, Teasing (verbal and sexual touch, no abuse), Vaginal Fingering (M to F), Vaginal Sex)

* * *

 

                                                                                                           **~~~~~~~~**

I was never one for making decisions on a whim. I have always preferred to think things through and weigh my options along with the outcomes before I set a plan into motion. That is, until now.

It all started about two hours ago as I was sitting at my desk, poring over an old dusty book when I began to think about her offer. Last week, both Ellana and I were discussing, of all things, dreams and the ways in which spirits learn from them. When our talk had ended, she informed me that if I was ever in need of comfort or conversation, then she would gladly welcome my company.

This reminded me of how far we have come in our relationship and of our growing affections for one another. Which then led me into thinking about how much I crave to hold her and feel her body pressing against my own. I also indulged in painting images in my mind of the both of us engaging in other activities. At some point the need to be with her became so great that I immediately strode from the rotunda to the stairs leading up to her quarters without a second thought.

And now here I am, standing ten feet from Ellana's bed in the middle of the night and wringing my hands in uncertainty about whether or not I had made the right choice.

I am admiring how peaceful she looks as she sleeps soundly with her hair splayed out across the pillow.  
Ellana stirs from under the fancy red duvet and opens her eyes to see me standing as a shadow beneath the streams of light shining through the window.

"Solas?" she says as she lifts her head up and rubs the sleep from her eyes, "Is everything all right?"

My mouth goes dry and I swallow before answering. "Yes. I'm sorry if I have disturbed you," I reply quietly.

"No. Please, there is no need to apologize," she says, then grabs her robe from the foot of the bed and covers herself before making her way over to me. She is still groggy but seems to be more concerned about why I am in her room at this hour than getting sleep.

There is something different about this whole situation that makes me feel as if I am intruding upon her privacy. Even though we've camped together on numerous occassions, I have never seen Ellana so relaxed like she is now. I have also never seen her in a black satin robe before, especially one that drapes so smoothly over her curves.

The tips of my ears and cheeks heat up and so I focus on the floor instead of her, trying to hide my embarrassment. As she approaches, I take a step back and lean on the heel of my foot as if preparing myself to flee. Coming here was probably a bad idea but I just couldn't deny the sudden urge to see her.

"Is this about what I said last week?"

My gaze draws back up to her beautiful face. "Yes."

"Ah." Ellana yawns, then tucks a lock of hair behind her ear before taking a step closer, "What did you have in mind?"

She shivers and hugs herself for warmth. The room had gone cold not too long ago when the fire died out. I assume she would light another, but daybreak will soon come and the servants will be livid if they have to clean out more ash than what they normally do.

I should turn and go back down those stairs...

If this leads into other things, then she will probably come to hate me even more once she finds out the truth. On the other hand, Ellana is taking the risk of being with me just as she would if it were anyone else.  
If she loves me as much as I do her, then perhaps one day she will understand the reasons for my actions.

"-sleep with me?"

My thoughts are suddenly interrupted by the sound of her voice. I inhale sharply then blink in rapid succession.

"I'm sorry?"

Ellana releases a small chuckle and places her hand on my arm which is warm despite the chill in the air.

"I said, 'Would you like to sleep with me?' "

I am unsure of her meaning and so I press my lips together for fear of speaking too quickly.

Does she wish to make love or, is it only sleep that she is proposing here? I am not opposed to either option, but there could be future complications with the former. And it seems I have waited too long in giving her my answer because now she is expressing a look of concern as if sensing my confusion over the matter.

"Just sleep. I mean, that is, if you would like to." She smiles reassuringly.

"Yes. I believe that would be appropriate at this hour."  It's not the best answer, but it is sufficient.

"All right. Oh, and you might want to remove those," she says, looking down at my belt and foot wraps before she makes her way over to the bed.

While I am sitting on the couch and removing the wrappings from my feet, I briefly glance over to Ellana. She is in the process of disrobing, and I notice that the opened back of her matching nightgown consists of thin straps which form a crossed pattern.

This is _not_ helping my resolve.

It would appear that my side of the bed, as it were, is to be the one facing the balcony that overlooks the courtyard. I wonder what Ellana would say if she knew how many sleepless nights I stood on that balcony, staring out over the mountains and planning my next move against my enemies. How fitting then, that it now belongs to the woman I love and I am a guest in my own home. I laugh internally at the irony of it all.

The sheets that she has chosen are made from the finest cotton which feels luxurious compared to the simple bedding in my quarters. Although I am not particular in such matters, it is nice to be able to indulge in the finer things from time to time.

"Ellana?" I say while looking at her from across the space between us. As she props herself up on an elbow, the covers fall down over her chest.

"Yes?" she asks.

I can see that the cups of her gown are made from lace which reveals the blush of her nipples. I had completely forgotten what I was going to ask as both my gaze and attention are now fixed on her breasts. How did I not notice this earlier? Does she realize that I can see just how sheer that fabric is even though the room is dark? Or, is it possible that she feels comfortable in displaying her body to me now that we are a couple? She has not done so thus far. Then again, we do travel frequently with others and she does practice discretion.

"That is... an interesting night gown," I manage to say while I am still staring at her chest.

"Oh!" She says, then lifts the covers to show me more of the gown.  It is good that the fireplace is not lit, otherwise I would be perspiring to the point of dehydration at the moment. "I saw this in the back of a dress shop in Val Royeaux. I thought it was pretty, and it was the last one that they had so I purchased it. What do you think?" She tilts her head while she waits for me to answer.

"It is quite lovely on you," I utter. And If the need that is looming within my groin is any indication of my self-control, then I am beginning to lose this battle.

"I'm glad you like it," Ellana replies in that familiar breathy tone which sets my blood racing.

She pulls the covers back up then slides over the mattress to lay closer to me. I close my eyes for a moment and try to concentrate on my breathing. If I wish to stop this from going any further, now would be the time to do it. I could make up an excuse or, feign illness and take my leave.

The bed shifts again and so I open my eyes to find that Ellana's face is directly in front of mine along with her hand on my arm. My breath catches in my throat and my body tenses.

Right then she whispers, "Goodnight."

All of my senses have become sharper in this moment. The wind blowing against the doors has become louder and I can hear Ellana's breath quicken along with my own. Her sweet floral perfume is filling the air with an intoxicating aroma that makes my heart beat faster with a sort of giddy anticipation.

My head tingles as I bask in the delicate features of her face or, more specifically, her lips which are in very close proximity to my own. It is then that I realize Ellana's chest is pressing firmly against me. It is rather titillating to know that the only thing stopping our flesh from meeting are two layers of clothing.

This is what I have been longing for ever since we shared our first kiss in the Fade. Ellana had awoken something deep within me that night; it was passion in its purest form, and it terrified me. I am madly in love with this woman and I cannot resist her any longer. Nor do I wish to.

"Vhenan," My voice pleads.

And before I know it my lips are merging with hers.

I am hungry for her. I want this so very much.

My hand cups the side of her face as I explore her mouth. I then lean my weight into her so that she is laying on her back. But I pull away for a moment to catch my breath and ask "Is this all right?"

"Yes. I want you Solas. Please, don't stop!" Ellana responds in between ragged breaths. Her hands are cradling my face as she stares up at me with lust-filled eyes and pink, swollen lips. She is utterly gorgeous.   

Ellana sighs as I trace my fingertips along the seam of lace that is covering her breast. It is my attempt to tease her and bring her to the same level of my own excitement.

"Ma nuvenin."

I draw the thin cloth away as if I were peeling back a curtain at dawn to reveal one of her stiffened, red peaks. I trap it between my lips and suckle vigorously, then follow it up with a good lashing of my tongue. Meanwhile, my other hand has secretly released her other breast to prepare it for the same treatment. I then push them together and greedily assault them both with my mouth.

Having gone a great length of time with no intimacy has almost reduced me to an easily excitable and floundering idiot. I am rubbing myself against her leg with wanton abandon and I will need to stop soon lest I spend too quickly and humiliate myself later on. It reminds me of my early youth when I knew not the first thing about pleasuring a woman or, how to maintain control over my body in these situations.

It has been a long time since I've felt the touch of another and longer still since it was with someone whom I could trust. There have been a few instances where I satisfied my urges alone since I awoke. All of them were because of her, but none had helped to reacquaint myself with this.

Even though we've barely just begun, Ellana is already writhing and near breathless and I cannot help but to feel a bit prideful in knowing that I am the cause for her frantic state. Perhaps I have given myself too little credit.

"Ow!"

Or, _too_ much.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. My hair got stuck under your arm for a second. I'm fine now. Keep going."

"Ir abelas, vhenan."

"Don't be. It was an accident."

So was the Breach and her receiving the Mark. _Fool._ How could I be so careless? Ellana is sharing herself freely with me and all I have done is cause her pain.

I gently caress her face as if I could make all of this go away with a single gesture. Her suffering is because of me and I am indebted to her. If she did not intervene that day at the conclave, the entire world would be mired in chaos and despair at the hands of an insane magister. And if what she saw in the future at Redcliffe had come to pass, then I would probably be dead if not for her.

"You are so beautiful," I say, my voice just shy of a whisper. I tell her this because it is true in so many ways.

Had my plan worked, then I would never have known her. Ellana would just be one more face in a sea of millions that I couldn't save.

The thought of losing her... I cannot bear it.

My mouth devours hers with an intense voracity. One of my hands creeps its way under her gown then slides it up and over her thigh. My thumb circles along the soft skin at the junction of her hip as it tries to locate the band of her smalls, but there is none to speak of. It seems Ellana has readied herself for this event. I wonder how many times and for how long she has done this.

Her hands are grabbing at the hem of my tunic and are desperately trying to remove it.

"So eager, vhenan?" I say, acting as if I wasn't doing the very same thing just a few minutes ago.

After removing my shirt, I immediately return to my task. My fingers travel down to her womanhood where I soon discover that she is more than 'eager'.

"And _so_ wet." I breath against her lips.

Ellana issues a small cry which sends a shiver down my spine and into my loins.

I let out a feral growl in response. "Mmm you sing so prettily my love. I wish to hear more."

I sweep my fingers along her slick folds, then rub her opening with the tip of a finger. She is so warm and inviting, and I am anxious to be within her. In fact, I'm so anxious that the front of my pants might need to be repaired come tomorrow. Fortunately that won't happen because Ellana is currently trying to free me from the hindering garment.

"Ugh! I hate the lacing on these things."

"Haha. Allow me to take care of it."

After removing the last article of clothing, I catch Ellana gazing upon my nakedness. She is biting her lip as she stares at my manhood with widened eyes. I suspect that she is worried about whether or not she will be able to accommodate me. Though if she did have any concern over the matter, it was shortly replaced with contentment once my fingers had returned to stroking her aching sex.  

I lean down to kiss and suck upon her neck. Usually I am not keen on leaving marks upon my lover but, if it were to happen, then let it be a reminder of this night that we shared our love with one another.

She looks so ravishing in that gown even though it is mostly bunched up around her middle. And it feels so smooth against my... _oh_...

" _Mmm_ "

I will need to travel to Val Royeaux and purchase a few more of these for her to wear.

Sometime later --between running my fingers through her hair, tasting the perfumed skin of her neck and, rutting against her satin-covered thigh-- my throbbing and leaking member had seemed to find it's way down to her entrance. I can't help but to tremble from the feeling of her wetness.

"Wait," she says with her hands on my chest.

Have I done something wrong? I pull back to search her face for any sign of distress, but find none.

"What is it?" I question.

"I want to do it the other way. Is that all right?"

"I am very much open to the idea."

Ellana turns, then sits up onto her knees and slips off her gown. It is then that I look to her left shoulder where a small, raised scar is etched upon her skin. Its source: a puncture wound caused by a Terror demon.

I vividly remember the day that it happened. Our party was camped in the Emerald Graves near a shady copse where a large patch of violets were growing along its edge. I had planned to pick some as a gift for Ellana but I decided to wait. This particular breed of flower starts to wilt once picked and so I reminded myself to come back later after we closed the rift that was in the area.

We were in the thick of battle that afternoon and faring quite well. Cassandra was holding off a Rage demon, and Varric had picked off the rest using his crossbow while Ellana and I casted spells on a few stragglers. I was using fire on a wisp with my back turned toward Ellana when I heard her scream. By the time I turned to look, a Terror demon had already managed to sink one of it's claws into Ellana's armor and through her shoulder as it grabbed her. I casted Winter's Grasp, freezing the demon in place followed by a Longshot attack from Varric which shattered it into pieces.

I began to panic when I spotted blood running down her sleeve. I casted a barrier over the both of us then poured a healing spell into the wound, but I had failed in healing it properly due to the depletion of my mana reserves. At the very least, her muscle had knitted itself back together though the skin still laid opened and raw. Cassandra was yelling for Ellana to close the rift once the Rage demon had been slain and so I held up her hand to close it while simultaneously holding her head to my chest in order to comfort her due to the pain.

After drinking a potion, Ellana began to recover quickly and was fit enough for the trek back to camp. Later that night while everyone was eating dinner, I secretly laid a small bouquet of violets onto her bedroll. The next morning I was rewarded with a kiss on the cheek.

I embrace her from behind then place a tender kiss on the scar.

"Did you bring me any violets?" she teases.

"No. But I have an idea."

"Oh?"

"I was thinking that perhaps we could meet in the garden tomorrow night," I say, sliding my hand over her stomach.

"And make love underneath the stars."

My fingers work their way further down.

"And watch you bloom amongst the flowers," I whisper into her ear.

" _Mmm_ that sounds like a... _uhn_... a good idea," she pants, then leans forward onto her hands and knees.

When I first became attracted to Ellana I had to refrain from allowing my eyes to linger on certain parts of her body. One of the reasons was out of respect for her as the leader of the Inquisition. We had flirted with each other a few times back in Haven, but I did not want to push any more boundaries, nor take a risk in being too forward given the circumstances that we were dealing with. The other reason was to distance myself from her for the benefit of us both in the future.

All of that has changed, and now I cannot help but to steal glimpses of her rounded features - mainly, her voluptuous derriere when she leans over my desk. I must admit that I find this particular area of her figure to be quite pleasing and, there were times when I wanted to reach out and grasp her ample cheeks. Much like I am doing at the moment.

The moonlight is shining down on this part of the bed, highlighting every line and curve of her form. She peers over her shoulder at me as if she is waiting for, or daring me to take the initiative. I have always found this position to be primal, much like that of a beast who takes his mate from behind. I suppose it is appropriate for someone whom her People call the ' _Dread Wolf '_.

Ellana's eyes flutter as I sweep my hands one more time over her buttocks before lining myself up to her entrance.  
I slowly ease into her, being cautious so as not to hurt her. I am sheathed only by an inch at this point and already my whole body wants to collapse from the overwhelming flood of pleasure. This is going to prove to be arduous if I cannot manage to keep my composure. I sit still for a moment to focus once again on my breathing, then draw lightly upon my mana to occupy my mind while I continue to press forward.

A soft whine draws my attention away and suddenly I am aware that my hips are flush against her. I am fully surrounded by her like a comforting blanket to my cold and wanting body. I grasp her hips with shaky hands as I peer down in astonishment at our joined flesh and ask myself if this is truly happening. Then I look to Ellana's face to find that she is biting her bottom lip with her eyes screwed shut in anticipation for what's to come. And the answer is yes, this _is_ real.

With my eyes still fixed on her, I pull back at an agonizingly slow pace which sets off a chain reaction. Ellana moans and it instantly makes me twitch against her narrow walls which, in turn, makes the both of us groan in unison. But I keep moving, all the while resisiting the urge to forcefully plunge myself back into her. This time is easier than the last as her abundance of wetness helps to ease my passage.

" _Mrmph_!"

" _Oooh_ ," she moans.

I thrust forward again, only now with a little more haste.

" _Mmm, Solas...Solas..._ "

Just hearing her call out my name is almost enough to undo me.

"FUCK ME!"

My hips stutter at her words. Such vulgarity! It is... _highly_ arousing.

"Is that what you want, my heart? For me to fuck you?"

I roll my hips once and am gifted with a soft moan.

"Yes!"

I lean down and whisper in her ear, "Then I shall."

I languidly draw myself back out then snap my hips against her.

"I will fuck you each night-"

I repeat the motion again, and groan.

"- if that is what you desire, my love."

I snap them a third time.

Ellana cries out, "Yes! Oh, Creators yes!"

With my grasp still firmly locked onto her hips, I begin to pump rapidly into her heated core.

I am filling and stretching her with every inch of me.

Over and over.

Until the room is brimming with the sounds of our sticky flesh and cries of pleasure.

She feels so... she is... _oh_!

Ellana is grinding herself back onto me and it feels as if she is drawing out my seed.

" _Uhn_!"

If I am not careful in my movements, then I will spend at any given moment. I tighten my grip to hold her still then bury myself to the base. I reach around to stroke her swollen little pearl as I rock into her.

Slowly, both her voice and body builds to a crescendo until...

" ** _AAGH_**!"

Ellana let's out a guttural groan, proceeded by one rippling wave after another. And before I follow in her wake, I quickly pull out and spill onto the sheets. I lean my shivering body against Ellana's and rest my head into the curve of her sweat-soaked back.

"You could have finished when I did."

"I thought I made that abundantly clear when I ruined your expensive Orlesian sheets," I jest as I drag my worn and thoroughly satisfied body across the bed to lay next to her.

Ellana chuckles. "That's not what I meant."

I gather her into my arm's. "Then what did you mean?"

"I've been drinking bitter tea all month."

So she has been preparing herself all this time. Had I known this earlier, I could have spent myself inside of her. But I did not want to take the chance of Ellana conceiving. There is so much danger that we manage to throw ourselves into. I would not want to put yet another life at risk. Her child.

 

 _Our child_...

  
Right then Ellana looks up at me as if she had read my thoughts on the matter. I brush a lock of hair away from her face, then kiss her gently on the lips.

"I will have to remember that next time."

And as the Fade pulls at the edges of my mind, I hold Ellana in a tight embrace and vow to never let her go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual or imagined persons, living or dead, and actual or imagined events (whether lived, living or created by other persons) is purely coincidental.
> 
> All characters, settings, and contents of the Dragon Age™ universe are property of Bioware® and EA™.  
> I do not claim ownership.


	9. Resurgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have gone their separate ways, but the memories still linger.
> 
>  
> 
> ___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> Tags: (NSFW, Explicit Sexual Content, Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn With Some Feelings, Cunnilingus, Dialogue, Ejaculation (M&F), Graphic Description, Masturbation (M), Memories, Nipple Play (F-self), Orgasm (M & F), Panties, Vaginal Fingering (M to F))

* * *

 

 

Solas realized that he had left the book on ancient Tevinter history in Ellana's quarters.  
It is a tome; about four inches thick, in the color black, with faded spots of dark blue. A few pages are missing and, it smells like mold near the loose cover at the binding. The title is in gold print which is barely legible upon the spine unless one turns it slightly to the left near a light source.

  
At this moment, he is leaning over a desk full of papers with his palms flat against the wood as he stares into the flame of a candle burning away there, and considers what he wants to do.  
Tonight marks the twenty-fifth day since their relationship ended - or rather, since he ended it. But it was Ellana who wound up walking away that night, leaving him to stand alone by that waterfall in the clearing. If he would have just given in and told her the truth, he could be out in the field with her right now.

  
He rubs a hand along his neck then sighs dejectedly before pulling himself away to make the long journey upstairs. As he passes through the main hall, he notices a lone guard roaming about, and Varric, who is sitting by the fireplace, nursing an ale. No words are exchanged between Solas and the dwarf. Only a brief nod passes between them in silent regard.

  
The mage quietly slips in through the door that leads to the stairwell - a thing that had become quite routine for him until recently. With every step that Solas takes, there is an echo as the sound bounces off the darkened walls which stand between the tall, frost-covered windows. A few of Leliana's ravens are perched upon the railing of the third floor and they croak at him once he ascends the stairs. The birds watch intently with black beady eyes as the bald elf retrieves a small, shiny key that is hidden under a potted plant on a window sill opposite from them. Ellana had placed it there for Solas and her to use just in case if they ever needed access to her room.

  
The door creaks once it gives way with a full turn of the key, then makes a loud thud as Solas latches it behind him. He lets out a breath which results in a puff of fog due to the chill in the air. Right then he feels as though he has entered a prison cell. It has been awhile since he's entered this room, and he knows what memories lay waiting at the top of the last set of steps. Most of them are not painful, though they will undoubtedly remind him of his terrible mistake.

  
Still, he makes his way up there. If only to retrieve that book.

  
When his steely gaze scans around the room, he finds that nothing has changed since the last time that he was here. The blanket they used to cover themselves up with on the day before they set out for Crestwood is still laying in a pile on the couch where they left it, as well as the item that he came here for.

  
Solas picks up the book and the memory comes to mind:

  
_Ellana sniffs and her eyes quickly shift from the top of the page to the very bottom._  
_And she says, "I should ask Dorian if that is true."_  
_He leans in closer. His shoulder is slightly pressed against her's as he peers at the same paragraph that she was reading. He can see her looking at him from the corner of his eye as he tries to focus on the words._  
_"...and those who worshipped Urthemiel would keep a small shrine dedicated to the God of Beauty within their bedroom. They believed that doing so would help them to retain their youthfullness, as well as aid them in attracting suitor's."_  
_To which he replies, "I would be surprised if it were not true."_  
_"How so?" Ellana asks._

  
A small flame begins to form in Solas' palm as he casts a spell, but before it engulfs his whole hand, he quickly directs it into the fireplace. The glow from the fire illuminates a path along the floor leading up to the bed that they once shared. He stares at the foot of the bed and remembers one particular evening when he and Ellana were enjoying themselves in that very spot.

  
_His arms are wrapped around her while they exchange a heated kiss. He quickly walks them both back towards the bed until, Ellana's leg meets the edge of the frame, causing her to lose her balance and land onto her back._

  
Solas tosses the tome back onto the couch, then walks over to the bed. His eyes stay fixed on that spot as he lowers himself on top of the covers.

  
_He is leaning over her, still kissing her as he removes her pants. He throws the garment across the room, drops to his knees, then presses his mouth against her sex._

  
On nights when Solas was alone with only his thoughts and hands to keep him company, he would think about eating her pussy. The parts that he mostly focused on were the sounds that she made and, how her juices would run down his chin as he repeatedly laved his tongue over her.

  
Shadows flicker across the blanket just then, and they bring his attention to a white cotton gown laying next to him. When Solas picks up the garment, something dark falls onto the floor. As he leans over the side of the bed to retrieve it, he realizes that it is a pair of Ellana's panties; black silk with a small red rose in the center.

  
He inspects the frilly piece of clothing in the light, stretching the waistband as he does so. It is a pair that he is quite familiar with as Ellana wore them often in various colors. He lays back onto the pillows and runs the smooth fabric of them against his lips. The heady remnants of her still linger on the crotch, and the scent wafts up into his nose. Solas closes his eyes and inhales deeply, savouring the aroma. While he does this, his hand starts to roam down to the ever-growing bulge within his pants.

  
He shouldn't be in her quarters, but he wants to indulge himself. Just this once.

  
He resumes to staring at the foot of the bed while his fingers pull at the lacing on his breeches. The bed creaks a little as he shifts them down past his hips to free his aching cock. A scant amount of precum has already escaped from his swollen tip and is oozing along the underside of his manhood. The cool air combines with the moisture, and it sends a shiver through his body. His nipples grow hard underneath his shirt, but instead of feeling cold, he is turned on even more. The smooth sac that lays between his legs has gone a bit stiff. For a second, he worries about the mess he will make once he is finished. It has been some time since he's had any kind of release -- it will no doubt be alot. He will need to make sure that no evidence of his indiscretion is left behind.

  
His thoughts quickly return to that night, along with a loose fist around his cock.

  
He slowly moves it up and down as he recalls how she looked that night:

  
_Ellana's mouth was opened and moaning. Her body writhing. Her tits are pushed together between her arms as she runs her fingernails over his scalp. Her legs are spread wide apart, displaying herself to him as she grinds her moist, pink cunt against his mouth. His fingers are working deep inside of her, and he is adding as many as she can take.The scent of her womanhood is filling his nostrils with subtle notes of sweat and yeasty bread; a potent combination that is both comforting, and arousing._

  
Solas brings his hand to his mouth and collects some spit, then coats his throbbing erection with it. His fist tightens around the girth, then slides it up and down at a slow pace. While he is doing this, he bites down on his bottom lip, and hisses. His hips buck up to meet his grip every now and then. The friction feels so good that he accidently lets out a soft moan. For a second his body goes still. He is not used to having this much privacy. Having to sleep on a couch in such a busy area as the rotunda does not allow him to do much.  
The flapping of wings from Leliana's birds can be heard in the distance. Solas realizes then that, if he were to get carried away, noone would hear him. Being up here -- away from prying eyes, and ears -- offers him that luxury.

  
He glances at the pair of panties still clutched in his hand, and returns to stroking his cock. This time however, he belts out a lewd moan. A heat flushes into his cheeks and he knows that it won't be long before he spends.

  
Every vein in his hard prick is pulsing with need. The precum that began with only a few drops is now flowing from the bulbous head in threads. A loud slapping noise is filling the room as he pounds away at his shaft. With each flick of his wrist, his palm smacks into his swollen balls.

  
He presses Ellana's panties up to his lips once more and inhales. His tongue darts out and flicks at the fabric as he recollects.

 _His tongue guides him. It knows the way. It is lapping and swirling around her hot and juicy cunt. He drags the tip of his nose across her skin, spreading her wetness around wherever it goes. His teeth lightly graze her folds. His mouth soon finds its prize: a pinkish-red pearl glistening in the candle light. Then gently, gingerly, he captures the fleshy bauble between his lips and suckles until it grows. Bigger and bigger._  
_His mouth moves while his fingers pump in and out. In... Out... It makes a pleasing noise. Like the way the paint sounds when he applies it to the walls. Except the walls are hers and his fingers are the brush. They trace lines and curves in loving patterns. Her moans are growing louder. Her flesh is beginning to tighten around his fingers. He feels a bump and massages it. He looks up for a second and finds that Ellana is rubbing her nipples. He groans at the sight as he continues to thrust his fingers inside her pussy. A stream of liquid squirts out and it tastes sweet. More gushes forth against his lips. Some of it drips down onto the floor in front of him. Her walls squeeze rhythmically around his digits._

  
The pressure within his sac is now full to bursting. He can feel the liquid traveling up and through his member. Solas quickly places the panties under the head of his cock as his hot cum begins to shoot out of it. His back arches off the bed as he continues to feverishly jerk himself off. With every spasm of his cock, a spurt of musky fluid lands onto the fabric. He holds it there until his balls feel drained and his length stops twitching. He looks down at the garmet and finds a copious amount of semen there. It is no more than half a palmful, but still impressive. And now, he has to figure out a way to get rid of them.

  
He slowly stands up then makes his way over to the fireplace. His sticky cock bobs back and forth with each step that he takes. Carefully, Solas throws the sodden panties into the fire. As the garmet hisses and burns he starts to feel guilty. And pathetic. He lets out a heavy sigh, pulls up his leggings, and swiftly grabs the tome off of the couch. With a wave of his hand he puts out the fire, then storms off and down the stairs. It is the last time he will visit that room. For what he plans on doing next will ensure that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual or imagined persons, living or dead, and actual or imagined events (whether lived, living or created by other persons) is purely coincidental.
> 
> All characters, settings, and contents of the Dragon Age™ universe are property of Bioware® and EA™.  
> I do not claim ownership.


End file.
